Troisième règles
by sonnyus
Summary: Ma vie est telle qu'elle est. Je me lève chaque jour et me couche a pas possible. Je vie a konoha et jamais je n'inspirerais au bonheur. Reality. Dark. Angst. One-shot


À Lalou, à qui je ne donne pas assez de nouvelle pour qu'elle me mérite.

À Mégane, qui ne lira jamais ses mots sans doute, mais à qui je souhaite le bonheur avec sa chérie.

À toutes les femmes que j'ai baisées sans jamais m'intéresser à elle.

Bonne saint valentin 2016. Cette fic n'est pas classé M pour rien.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto sont à Kishimoto. Je les utiliser pour mes délires et je n'en ai pas honte.

* * *

\- Yes continue. Ah oui encore. T'es vraiment habille de ta langue.

Je ne réponds rien, me concentrant sur la fellation que je lui prodigue, ma bouche remplie par sa pine assez longue, mais très fine. Contrairement à ce qu'on pense, la valeur de l'excédent ne correspond pas avec la largeur ou longueur, mais ce qu'on en fait. Je clame même que ceux et celle qui vont vanter les attribue de leur partenaire en premier ou qui cherche l'objet le plus gros et longue, sont des amateurs, des marie touche toi là, qui ne connaisse rien au sexe.

À ce moment du récit, j'ai deux type de personne, ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Votre expérience au moment de la lecture, ou de la relecture, fera que vous vous placerez vous même dans celle qui vous correspond, vous amusant à penser que votre gain de niveau vous fera changer de catégorie.

Pour ma part, je me fiche de là où vous placez, j'avance mes mots sur mon expérience de plusieurs année de pratique et ceux qui se dise: «c'est un discours de tite bite.». Sachez quelle mesure 7,28 pouce, pour 1,9 d'épaisseur. Cherchez pas sur le net combien ça fait, un pouce est égal à 2,54 centimètre, donc dans une mesure standard cela fait 18.5 cm de longueur sur 5 de largeur.

Maintenant, le redisant, ses mesures ne veulent rien dire et ne sont donner que pour les vierge effarouchées qui sont à la recherche d'une massue pour les démonter. Un conseille pour elles, ainsi qu'eux, pratiquer le Fist, à part pour celle d'animaux épais, vous ne trouverez pas plus gros qu'un poing et plus long qu'un bras.

Maintenant que cette petite intro est terminer, je vous laisse juge de continuer ou non la lecture, noter juste que chaque description que je fais des pines est autant à prendre en compte que le physique du partenaire.

Cette masse de chair est longue et fine, traversant ma gorge, se caressant avec ma trachée pour se faire une place que mon expérience dans la gorge profonde m'a apprise.

Si vous chercher des conseils, voici la mienne, aller-ci doucement au début, avaler souvent, déglutissez, recouvrez la de bave, cela peut paraître dégueu, mais cela n'en est rien au goût, la bave ne changeant rien au goût de la peau. Certain personne vous conseillerais le lubrifiant parfum machin, sachez que je vous conseille comme même votre première fois sans, la raison est simple, quand on goût un nouvelle aliment, faut que ce soit nature. Deuxième raison, plus professionnelle, si la bave ne change pas le goût, celle du lubrifiant si, sur votre langue, les capteurs de bouche vous donnerons l'impression de sentir un fruit, mais dans la gorge, cela sera différent. C'est comme ses bonbon pétillante, sauf qu'au lieu d'être sur la langue, se sera dans la gorge. Cela n'est pas compliquer de faire une gorge profonde, mais il faut de la pratique pour bien faire une gorge profonde, faire en sort que sa gorge ne souffre pas et ne pas avoir l'impression qu'on va vomir. Pour l'effet de vomis, inspirer par la bouche, expirer par le nez. Si vous tomber sur un pressé qui pense que fellation égal gorge profonde, ouvrer grand la bouche, cela n'aidera pas à supporter la douleur, mais votre mâchoire ne se crispera pas et vous ne railleriez pas le casque. Supportez ça quelque seconde, généralement au bout de 15 seconde, il vous libère, pour ma part, le plus long est de 25 seconde. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, il entamera la position «Je prends ta bouche pour un trou», faisant de long mouvement de basin, restez immobile, ne fermez la bouche qu'à vos risque et périls. La raison sera pour lui prouver que non, la bouche n'est pas un trou et que s'il veut du plaisir, il faut qu'il se calme. 1% qui n'auront jamais fait de fellation auront compris, les 99% autres vont se stopper et demander qu'est qu'il se passe. Là, vous vous expliquez rapidement qu'il est trop brusque et de vous laisser faire s'il veut du plaisir. L'acte charnel est à deux, sinon on pratique l'onanisme, ou on s'achète une poupée russe.

"Onanisme" signifie "masturbation" pour ceux qui veulent cherche sur Google, et qui ont dû le faire s'ils sont un minimum curieux.

Mon actuel partenaire a été un de ceux qui pensait qui devait me démolir la trachée pour me faire plaisir, après ma petite leçon, il a compris, n'ayant jamais eu de remarque avant, toutes ses partenaires s'étant toujours tues. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'existe pas de partenaire qui aiment se fait massacrer la gorge, mais ils sont autant nombreux que ceux qui aime les coups dans l'entrejambe, je doute que la majorité d'entre vous commence les préliminaire à coup de genou dans les parties.

Je continue ma fellation, jouant de ma langue autour du gland, celui-ci ne me remplissant pas complètement la bouche. Je redresse la tête en faisant un effet de sucions, comme une paille. Il émet un bruit étouffé, se retenant de hurler. Je reste les lèvres sur le bout de son pénis, léchant son urètre rapidement, cela faisant toujours son effet.

Sa main gauche me caresse le dos pendant que j'accomplie ma mission de le faire jouir. Il descend sa main, faisant quelque cercle sur mes reins, ma position étant celle d'un petit chat qui est en boule, mon derrière légèrement relever, laissant libre ma raie, mais il n'y fera rien, me touchant à peine les fesses.

Il soupire quand ma bouche se retire de sa bite, ma main gauche prenant la suite en le masturbant encore un peu, me léchant les babines, déglutissant pour rengloutir ma salive, profitant du gout de son sexe qui me reste en bouche. Rare sont ceux qui ont un gout infecte, j'entends bien entendu quand il est lavée, mais encore plus rare sont ceux qui me font l'effet d'être un plat que je ne lâcherais jamais. Il m'est souvent arriver de me dire que je passerais ma journée sur le sexe d'un homme ou contre les lèvres d'une fille, mais c'est vraiment rare que cette idée persiste après dix minutes.

Ce sexe me fait cinq minute, ce qui est un exploit, vous pouvez me croire, je tourne la tête vers mon partenaire, voyant dans ses yeux tout l'envie que je lui provoque, je lui sourit d'un air luxurieux, restant tout de même loin de l'image de la pouffe, attendant un signe de sa part, un micro signe des lèvres qui se lèche, des battement de gorge, des yeux qui change pour devenir plus perdu cela sera un signe bien plus visible, se redressant pour me saisir le corps, ses bras sous mes épaule, m'embrassant la gorge et l'épaule. Mes reflexes me feront me dépêcher de mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille, le sentant me porter pour me retourner, m'allongeant contre le lit pour descendre la tête et mordiller mes tétons, donnant des coups de basin, frottant son érection recouvert de ma bave contre mon sexe qui prend de la masse à chaque coup de butoir.

Je vais commencer à émettre des bruits de plaisir quand il va devenir plus frénétique, arrêtant de me téter pour appuyer sa tête contre mon torse, serrant plus mon corps contre lui. Je fais le pont avec mon corps, restant la tête appuyer sur le matelas, appuyant fort dessus, comme pour le dégager de mon sens du toucher, finissant par serrer les jambes quand je sens que je ne vais pas tarder, cela lui donnant le signale d'y aller plus fortement, doublant de vitesse pendant cinq seconde avant de ralentir, donnant de grand mouvement de bassin, reprenant après deux souffle, ce qui m'a fait redescendre pour bien profiter de son membre. Quand il va repartir en deuxième vitesse, je vais hurler plus fort, surpris, les yeux fermés pendant quelque seconde, pour être déçu quand il va ralentir, prenant les choses en main pour donner moi-même les coups de butoir, allant rapidement.

Mon gland commence à sortir de son prépuce, le siens n'en a pas, le pré-sperme remplace ma salive et fait un meilleur lubrifiant, m'amenant pratiquement au paradis, mais restant sur terre, ouvrant les yeux pour voir que mon partenaire a les siens fermés, forçant, serrant les dents, il se retient. Je tourne le regard pour regarder sa table de nuit, voyant une bande de préservatif et du lubrifiant, souriant légèrement.

Je le libère de mon emprise, le retournant, il est tellement concentrer qu'il se laisse faire, redescendant pour lécher le bout de son nez, le faisant réagir légèrement, continuant à descendre, soufflant légèrement sur ses lèvres qu'il va ouvrir légèrement, un effet produit par sa tension sexuel, un geste que trop souvent on regret après. Je lèche juste sa lèvre inférieur, redescendant lentement, lui indiquant ma position par un faible souffle, soufflant légèrement sur son gland qui va battre la chamade, tremblant, demandant à être achever, ce qui est prouvé par les cris de son propriétaire, qui est un mélange de plaisir, mais aussi à la limite de la douleur. Je tire la langue et lèche la jointure de son gland et sa tige en de petit coup.

-Ahhhh... Finit-il dans un râle, son sperme recouvrant son ventre en grande quantité et assez épais.

Il est essoufflé, je me redresse, posant la tête contre son épaule, caressant son torse avec ma gauche, sentant son cœur battre très vite, m'inquiétant légèrement, mais il va vite reprendre un rythme normale, me faisant soupirer. Il va redresse la tête pour voir sa semence, surpris d'en voir autant, lui qui se pensait impuissant, le voilà rassurer, mais je le comprendre, ayant comme même presque pris une heure avant de jouir, mais cela c'est parce qu'on a joué ensemble pendant pas mal de temps. Je vais le faire redescendre sur terre en embrassant sa joue pour ensuite me relever et m'assoir sur le bord du lit, cherchant du regard mon sous-vêtement, pour le mettre.

-Tu t'en vas? Demande-t-il en se redressant.  
-Je vais prendre un bol d'air, j'ai besoin de respirer un bon coup, je reviens vite. Va prendre une douche et te préparer pour mon retour. Dis-je avec un sourire de joie, reboutonnant mon jean bleu.

Il finit par sourire, hochant la tête en se relevant quand mon tee-shirt est mis et que ma veste est dans mes mains, devant me dépêcher, étant encore légèrement engourdit par mon effort physique. Je quitte la chambre, me sentant suivit, m'annonçant allez fermer derrière moi, car j'ai perdu mon double. J'en souris, cachant être rassurer par ses mots. Mes chaussures misent, il attend devant moi, m'annonçant qu'il attend que je mette ma veste, me faisant comprendre que je n'ai pas à me presser, fermant ma veste noire, doublée de laine, cachant mon tee-shirt moulant avec une spirale sur son milieu orange. Il ouvre la porte et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-A tout à l'heure Naruto. Me dit-il.  
-À bientôt Iruka-seisei. Réponds-je avec un sourire en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue, partant, marchant à rythme pas trop pressé, mais pas non plus lent.

Quand la porte se ferme, je mets les mains dans les poches, plongeant la main droite dans la doublure pour sentir que j'ai bien mes préservatif et ma petite bouteille de lubrifiante neutre en gout, comptant neuf préservatif.

Vaudra que je pense à me recharger.

Dans la doublure gauche, je sens dix-huit billets, deux de cinq-cents, neuf de mille et trois de deux milles et quatre de cinq mille. C'est encore un client content, un client fidèle.

Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas, autant éviter de tourner autour du pot, je suis une fleur de pavé, une sauterelle d'édredon, un tricoteur, un coureur, un bagasse, un talonneur, un homme de petite vertu, un garçon de joie, un garçon des rues, un péripatéticien, un professionnel, un ribaud, une poule, une prostipute , Trainée, roulure, catin, prostituée, putain, putasse ; tant de mots pour me définir, et tellement d'autre de la même famille qui ne me correspond pas, tout ça pour me définir comme une Pute.

La nuit est sombre, la lune cachée derrière des nuages peu opaque. Je m'avance assez rapidement, les rues sont calmes, le quartier pas dangereux, mais par prudence, n'ayant jamais d'endroit tranquille, surtout avec trente-six mille yen.

Je relève ma manche droite pour révéler une montre très fine, comme si elle était dans ma peau, son contact ne se ressentant pas par le client, n'ayant qu'à appuyer sur le bouton pour ajouter une heure à la minuterie, me servant pour définir le temps avec le client, vibrant en atteignant le zéro, continuant son chrono en négatif. Je vois qu'il me restait encore deux minutes avec lui, mais il n'aurait pas pu les utiliser.

Le retour jusqu'à mon quartier n'est pas long, surtout grâce au transport, payant les deux cent neuf yen pour le transport, regardant le ciel pour voir la lune pleine, m'arrêtant pour la regarder, m'indiquant qu'il doit être minuit cinquante-neuf et quelque seconde, selon le calendrier lunaire que j'ai regardé ce matin. J'adore les pleines lunes, cela me fascine, c'est débile, je sais, mais j'adore ses moment de beauté de lune pleine, cherchant toujours un moyen de la voire sans qu'elle soit caché par les nuages. La prochaine pleine lune devrait être le 2 août. Je vais être sorti de ma contemplation quand une voix vieillissante, que je reconnais, m'appelle.

Je tourne le regard, souriant, voyant devant moi arriver un septuagénaire, marchant pas vraiment droit, mais n'étant pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais bourrée. Je vais vers lui rapidement, ayant comme même peur qu'il tombe, malgré que je l'aie déjà vu tenir bien plus droit qu'un foie jaune.

Le vieil homme me sourit aussi, me demandant comment j'allais.

-Très bien. C'est une bonne journée qui s'est déroulé.

Il soupire, se redressant avec légèrement un peu de difficulté.

-Tu reviens de chez l'un de tes amis?  
-Oui. Réponds-je en hochant la tête.  
-Tu es habillé bien léger. Tu dois avoir froid.

Je garde mon sourire en secouant les épaules. Même si je ne suis pas frileux, c'est vrai que j'ai la chair de poule.

-Ça peut aller, quoique ce soit vrai que je ne vais pas tarder. Je voulais rester regarder la lune, mais maintenant que les nuages l'ont cachés.  
-Je t'offre un chocolat chaud?

Mon sourire s'agrandie, acceptant avec joie.

Nous traversons les rues, mon quartier est assez simple, les bâtiments sont de dernière construction, continuant à s'agrandir, mais c'est loin d'être l'endroit où les nouveaux habitants sont le bienvenu. Beaucoup considère cette endroit comme malfamé et ils ont raison. Ce quartier est le lieu de résidence de pas mal de crapule, mais c'est loin d'être l'anarchie. Si en dehors, les habitant sont pour la plupart ces hommes qu'on traite de tous les noms, dans le quartier, ce sont de bon père, de bonne mère, des enfants responsable et obéissant, des frères pour quiconque sait se comporter bien en publique.

Beaucoup m'appelle en me faisant des signes de main, je leur réponds d'un signe de main, ou de tête, restant proche du septuagénaire, faisant comprendre que je ne suis pas disponible.

Le mélange des odeurs, de nourriture et d'alcool, réveille mon ventre, n'ayant rien mangé depuis presque quinze heures, ou plutôt fait ce qu'on considère comme un repas. La maison du vieux n'est pas très loin, sa porte en bois de chêne noir indiquant son nom de famille à la craie rouge, ce qui rend vraiment bien, surtout que c'est bien imprégnée au bois, ce qui évite que cela disparaisse avec de l'eau.

Il ouvre la porte fermé à clé, m'invitant à rentrer en premier. La différence de température est surprenante, me faisant frémir des pieds à la tête, ce qui n'échappe pas au propriétaire qui me demande si je vais bien.

-Oui, c'est juste que j'avais oublié à quel point c'était chauffer chez vous.  
-Oui. Mon petit fils ne supporte pas le froid.  
-Oh. J'ignorais que vous receviez la famille.  
-Ils sont de passage. Vu l'heure, ils dorment tous profondément.  
-Tachons de ne pas faire de bruit dans ce cas. Souris-je.

Le vieille homme retire ses chaussures et m'invite dans le salon, fermant la porte coulissante. Je le regarde faire en m'asseyant sur le canapé blanc, recouvert d'une couverture grise non saturé, composer de deux lignes droites perpendiculaires, formant une lettre occidentale, faisant comme chez moi, ce qui lui plait quand il me voit faire.

-J'ai pris l'habitude. Vous m'offrez souvent le chocolat le soir.  
-Je t'aime bien.  
-J'ai beaucoup de chance. Réponds-je en le suivant du regard, le voyant aller vers l'autre porte coulissante, qui conduit vers la cuisine d'après mes souvenirs. Je reste silencieux, entendant des bruits venant de la pièce, ce qui m'inquiète pour les dormeurs.

Quand il revient, il porte deux tasses fumantes. Je prends la mienne et la pose sur la petite table basse à mes cotés, il en fait de même, se dirigeant vers un meuble. Je ne me m'étonne pas, savant ce que contient ce tiroir.

L'enveloppe qu'il en sort est marron, me la tendant, ainsi je vois mon nom écrit dessus, en disant que le compte est bon. Je le crois volontiers, prenant l'enveloppe pour la mettre dans ma veste, la glissant discrètement dans ma manche.

Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe avec vos fleurs de pavés, pour ma part, ce qui me définit professionnellement et fait que je suis très demander, c'est ma relation avec mes clients. Quel que soit le temps qu'on se connaît, je vous considérais toujours comme un proche, jamais cela sera froid, vous donnant l'impression que vous baiserez avec une connaissance.

J'ai cependant trois règles, la première, définissant qu'on veut me baiser ; toujours me faire payer d'avance. Cela peut se passer de différente manière, soit comme avec le vieux, on donne l'argents, soit on joue à un jeu, faisant croire qu'on me prêt de l'argents ou rembourse une dette.

J'ouvre complétement ma veste pour la retirer, ma main se faisant saisir par une sœur remplie de ride.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Sa main descend ma fermeture, sa jeune sœur se retirant pour se poser sur le côté de ma jambe gauche. Dans un tel moment, mes mains seraient déjà sous son haut, caressant son corps, touchant les zones érogènes généreusement Chaque personne a ses propres zones érogènes, mais ils ont forcément un de commun avec un autre. D'après mon expérience, j'en aie repéré cinq qui revienne souvent ; le thorax, les cotes, les jointures entre épaule et cou, les tétons et la colonne vertébrale Cependant, si cet homme a bien une particularité, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le touche, que je rende ses caresses, devant être une poupée entre ses mains.

Sa bouche se joint à la mienne, sentant ses mains passer sous mon haut, m'allongeant sur le canapé, la tête au niveau de l'intersection des canapé, prenant un cousin sur la couverture plié, placer sur l'autre ligne du canapé, pour le mettre sous ma tête, la laissant se reposé doucement dessus, celle-ci profitant de son moelleux, se plaçant au-dessus de moi, descendant sa bouche pour mordiller mon cou et lui passer des coups de langues.

Aucun de mes vêtements n'est enlevé. Il est de ceux qui aime rester habillé, cela ne me dérangeant pas pour le moment, de toute manière ce n'est pas mon plaisir qui est recherché, mais le siens, cela aussi est ma particulier.

Pendant que je sens sa main gauche me caresser le ventre, ses jambes à l'intérieur des mienne, ma jambe gauche plié, le pied stable à terre, sa main droite déboutonne mon jean, ouvrant les pants de mon pantalon, sa main gauche sortant de mon tee-shirt pour caresser ma barre de chair à travers mon sous vêtement, ne l'ouvrant pas.

Bientôt sa bouche m'embrasse, rentrant sa langue pour jouer avec, les yeux se fermant, je bouche la langue assez lentement pour suivre son mouvement, levant lentement ma jambe droite pour sentir son érection, redescendant ma jambe aussi vite, faisant passer mon mouvement comme un sursaut de corps, sa main droite rejoignant ma main gauche pour la serrer fortement, mettant toute sa force, ne me faisant nullement mal.

Bientôt sa main gauche ne caresse plus mon sexe, baissant le haut de son pantalon pour sortir son sexe dressé, quoi que ce soit une bémol, la ceinture s'arrêtant au niveau des hanches. Il va s'affaler sur mon sexe, faisant des mouvements contre mon sous vêtement, donnant des mouvements lent et puissant. Je vais attendre quelque seconde, attendant de sentir son sexe grandir légèrement plus, bougeant enfin ma main droite pour la redresser jusque au-dessus de son derrière, n'ayant a aucun moment frôler son corps, la faisant passer pour une biche devant une meute de loups qui mange.

D'un mouvement lent et doux, je plonge l'index et le majeur dressé dans son rectum qui les accueille avec joie, s'ouvrant facilement pour accueillir mes doigts à la peau douce. Au moment de sentir mes doigts, il se redresse en prenant une grande inspiration, soufflant un bruit qui s'intensifie à mesure que mes doigts s'enfoncent en lui, atteignant leur apogée quand toute la longue est dans son rectum.

J'attends deux seconde, profitant de son plaisir, pour ensuite les pliés, caressant les parois de son rectum lentement, le faisant prendre une grande inspiration, soupirant en même temps que son entrejambe est pris de convulsion, allant jouir sur mon sous vêtement, quand ils sont plié au maximum.

Je lâche sa main droite, utilisant mon bras gauche pour le faire tomber sur mon corps en même temps que mes doigts sortent de son derrière, remontant doucement son pantalon pendant qu'il est sur moi, s'étant endormie sous l'intensité, aidée de l'alcool, fort heureusement il n'est pas lourd, me permettant de glisser lentement vers l'extérieur du canapé, posant sa tête contre le cousin, levant ses jambes pour me libérer la droite.

Je me relève, prenant la couverture, sur l'autre partie du canapé, pour le recouvrir avant de fermer mon pantalon, remarquant ce que je savais pour ne pas l'avoir senti. Il a jouie sans éjaculer. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'on jouit qu'on doit éjaculer. Dans son cas, c'est l'alcool et son âge qui l'a rendu ainsi.

-Bonne nuit Sarutobi Hiruzen. Dis-je avec un petit sourire, ayant bien aimé ses caresses malgré la rapidité de l'acte, moins de trois minutes.

Je sors de la pièce par où je suis rentré, allant éteindre quand je remarque une ombre. Je tourne le regard, ne m'attendant pas à tomber sur cette silhouette, bien trop droite et bien petite. Je reste interdit quelque mini-seconde, me reprenant bien vite en me dirigeant vers celle-ci qui reste immobile, m'agenouillant.

-Tu as tout vu?

Il hoche la tête.

-Qu'est que tu fais debout Konohamaru?  
-J'avais soif et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine...Quand j'ai su que t'était là...

Je soupire. Konohamaru est brun, âgée de douze ans, je le connais depuis trois pour m'être occuper de lui une journée que j'avais de libre. Lui et moi on a très vite sympathisé, mais il n'a jamais su mon métier, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je reste calme, ayant déjà subi bien pire comme situation.

-Où est ta grand-mère?

Il ne répond rien, ses yeux étant vides. Je claque des doigts en le réveillant, répétant ma question, il me répond d'une voix lointaine qu'elle doit être en haut. J'hoche la tête, le prenant par la main pour lui demande de me suivre, étant devenue trop lourd à porter. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on se connaît, mais il me suit sans faire d'histoire, allant même me demander si ce qu'il a vu est vrai, si j'ai vraiment couché avec son grand-père. Je reste froid à ses questions, allant dans la chambre des grands-parents, y étant souvent allé quand madame était absente.

La maison n'a rien d'intéressant à dire, surtout que j'ai d'autre chose à foutre.

La porte coulisse doucement, ne faisant pas de bruit, révélant une chambre sombre, demandant à ce que Konohamaru reste hors de la chambre, ce qu'il ferait même si je lui demandais pas, n'étant qu'une statue qui me suit uniquement parce que je lui tiens la main, je rentre dans cette chambre qui est plus froide que le salon, me faisant penser à une forteresse de glace, c'est l'endroit idéal pour elle.

Malgré l'obscurité de l'endroit, j'arrive à m'y repéré grâce au filet de lumière qui passe par les volets, la source étant un réverbère à flamme, ainsi que mon habitude des sortie nocturne, repérant à terre quelque piège brillant à terre, sécurité pour sa propre personne, mais c'est trop basique pour contrer les prédateur potentiels et je lui prouve en lui secouant l'épaule assez fortement, tout en restant assez préserver pour pas lui faire mal.

Elle se réveille d'un bon, semblant vouloir sortir quelque chose de sous son cousin, où s'appuient sa tête, avec sa gauche, mais je la devance dans son projet en lui bloquant le poignet avec ma main droite, restant au-dessus d'elle pour que son visage soit sous le miens afin qu'elle voile bien ma silhouette. Le temps de réaction d'un humain normal, en situation lambda, est d'environ trois cents millisecondes, pour son âge, proche de son mari, je dirai que c'est cinq cents, une seconde étant largement suffisant pour que la peur ai pénétrée tout son corps et lui donner l'impression de voir la peur venir.

De ma gauche, après cette seconde attendu, j'allume la lampe de chevet pour me révéler, ce qui lui pris une autre seconde pour comprendre, moi-même le comprenant en regardant ses yeux reprendre vie et son visage se durcir. Je me relève, la voyant se redresser, me fixant de son regard froid, prononçant mon nom avec haine, ayant compris comment je suis rentré dans sa maison et pour quelle raison, nous étant souvent croiser quand je sortais de la chambre de son mari.

Je sors l'enveloppe de ma veste au moment de me relever, sortant deux billet de mille yen, lui jetant sur les genoux quand elle prononce mon nom, parlant aussi vite d'une voix froide.

-Il a jouie, mais n'a pas cracher. Mille. Plus son délire de me faire faire la poupée. Mille. Konohamaru nous a vu, étant descendu pour boire, mais je ne le compte pas.

Son visage deviens complétement livide à ce moment, j'annonce qu'il est hors de la chambre, lui rappelant pour les piège quand elle va l'appeler, partant aussi simplement que je suis arrivé.

Deuxième règles ; ne jamais se mêlé de la vie priver des gens, repousser toute tentative de m'en parler et ne jamais porter de jugement, face, ou non, au client.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi quand j'entends Biwako parler doucement en appelant son petit-fils. Les rues n'ont pas changé de mon voyage dans la maison du vieux. À peine dix minutes ont dû s'écouler, voyant large, me basant sur le fait que peu de personne ont bougé de leur place.

Je bouge la nuque pour la dégourdir, mes bras suivant le mouvement. J'entends un appel, je tourne la tête pour voir qu'on me salut et juste me salue, je réponds d'un signe de tête, pas de sourire.

Dans le quartier de Konoha, personne ne se juge, quel que soit nos actes, qui soit des plus saints au plus sadique, ils sont tous égaux et ne mérite aucun commentaire tant qu'il ne touche pas à l'Unité, ce que je ne me risquerais jamais à faire. Tous ici me connaisse, mon prix de six mille yens pour une coucherie normal fait de moi une personne très demander, surtout que le bouche à oreille marche bien sur le plaisir qui ressort de mes clients, même si je n'ai de client dans Konoha que moins d'un pourcent.

Rentrant chez moi, saluant tout le monde qui me salut, ne souriant à aucun moment. Je ne tire pas une tête de déterrer, mais cela est très différent de mes moment "sourire"

-Naruto!

Je soupire, me retournant, reconnaissant la voix avec facilité, sachant que le sourire n'est pas nécessaire, devant même devenir plus sérieux.

-Kiba. Comment tu vas?  
-La forme mec. Tu as du temps à me consacrer?  
-Il est tard et je travaille demain, mais j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi.

Il me sourit sérieusement, un point commun avec moi.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas mangé?  
-Non. Mais je commence tôt demain, donc ce sera un café.

Kiba hoche la tête, comprenant, m'invitant à le suivre en m'annonçant connaitre un endroit parfait pour satisfaire son appétit et ma demande. Je fais donc demi-tour, m'éloignant de mon domicile pour aller dans un restaurant fermé, les porte en vitres étant recouvert de papier fin qui annonce les menus, les entrebâillement et les mur recouvert de peinture à la bombe pour faire un magnifique dessin d'un homme mangeant un plat de nouille, celle-ci se représentant sur l'entrebâillement qui entoure les carreaux.

-Je ne connais pas ce resto. Dis-je d'une voix aussi étonnée que sérieuse.  
\- Rassure-toi. C'est un nouveau restaurant qui s'est installé ici. Tu vas avoir une surprise à l'intérieur.  
-Je déteste les surprises. Surtout à Konoha.  
-Haha. Crois-moi, cette surprise va te plaire.

Il rentre en premier, je le suis, restant prudent. S'il y a bien une vérité universelle dans Konoha, autant que moi qui sois une pute qui saute quiconque m'aborde, Kiba est celui qui va toujours se fourrer dans des plans pas possibles.

Il y a un petit bout de monde, prouvant que ce restaurant a du succès, créant un petit brouhaha qui donne une bonne ambiance. L'odeur de la nourriture me remplit les narines et Kiba annoncera nos envie de nourriture, allant s'assoir à une table proche de la cuisine, autant pour être servit rapidement, qu'il y fait plus chaud, mais surtout parce que le brouhaha cachera la voix de Kiba.

Je m'assois sur une banquette rouge en cuir moelleux, Kiba s'asseyant sur sa jumelle en face de moi. Il lève la main, une serveuse nous accueille et je suis surpris de voir qui nous sert.

-Naruto!  
-Ino! Mais quelle surprise!

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue, content de la revoir.

-Qu'est que tu fais là?

Ino est une amie d'enfance, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, depuis son départ de Konoha.

-Je suis revenue pour aider au service.

Je m'étonne de la réponse. C'est rare qu'ici on aide par plaisir, donc je vois mal quelqu'un qui sort de l'enfer pour y retourner juste par plaisir. Elle nous demande notre commande, j'allais répondre prendre un café noir long avec beaucoup de sucre, mais Kiba me devance, ayant semblé lire dans mes pensées.

-Deux menus maxi gourmand ma belle. Dit-il avec un beau sourire qui fait rougir Ino.  
-Arrête tes bêtises. Répond-elle d'une petite voix, résistant aux charmes qui la prend.

Je réagis de mon côté aussi, loin de sourire, d'un ton sérieux, appelant Kiba, mais il n'a pas besoin de m'entendre pour me répondre, après avoir regardé Ino d'un regard sérieux, son sourire ayant disparue. Ino se réveille et hoche la tête en partant rapidement.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas manger un vrai repas?  
-Assez récemment.  
-Donc il y a plus de trois jours. Je suis sûr que c'est la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Je ne réponds rien, ce qui lui donne raison.

-Tu espace de plus en plus tes repas.  
-Je mange quand j'ai faim.  
-Ce que tu "mange", c'est café et pain.  
-Cela me remplit le ventre.  
-Se remplir le ventre n'est pas se nourrir.  
-Mais ça permet de combler mon envie, sans que l'étape digestion me ralentisse.  
-Tu ne va pas aux toilettes?  
-On va manger.  
-T'es a combien de client.  
-Je ne fais pas le com...  
-Combien?

Je soupire.

-six par jours.  
-Six ? Demande-t-il avec une légère suspicion.  
-En Moyenne.  
-Donc tu te fais du huit. Pas étonnant que tu ne manges pas et va pas à la toilette.  
-Arrête.  
-Accepte alors ce repas et nous n'en parlerons pas.  
-Très bien. Je prendrais un laxative en rentrant.

Kiba soupire en baissant la tête. Ino revient rapidement avant qu'il puise me dire quelque chose. Lui comme moi avons remarquez qu'elle nous surveillait et comprenons qu'elle a attendu la première occasion pour nous servir, ce qui coupe les tentatives de Kiba de me « résonner», ayant compris que c'est déjà beaucoup que j'accepte de manger.

Elle nous sert du saumon avec une tranche de citron jaune avec deux noisettes de beurres, avec une corbeille remplie de pain de seigle qu'elle avait en équilibre sur le bras droit.

-Beurre doux, beurre salé. Désigne-t-elle en montre les noisettes.

Je l'en remercie, lui souriant à mon tours, ce qui la fait aussi rougir. Je la regarde retourne dans la cuisine, tournant la tête pour voir que Kiba me regarde dans les yeux, attendant. Comprenant, je prends une miche de pain et la beurre avec du beurre salé, mettant une tranche de saumon dessus, zestant légèrement. Il reste calme, froid devant mon spectacle, ce qui est surprenant quand on connaît son images extérieur, son image souriante.

Je croque dans le pain, me retenant de lever les yeux, mais vais écarquiller les yeux sans le vouloir, ce qui fait sourire Kiba, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est vraiment super bon, cela me fait un choc, mangeant avec plus d'intensité, ce qui fait rire mon voisin.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on mange après plusieurs jours de jeûne.

Je ne dis rien et me dépêche de me faire d'autre tartine, l'ignorant complétement, ne le voyant pas fait un signe a Ino qui hoche la tête, prenant une assiette qui est tendu par le cuisiner, me remplaçant mon assiette vide par une nouvelle sans que j'ai le temps de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

Je regard Ino, qui sourit et dira le seul commentaire qu'elle peut se permettre en ce moment, car je suis dans une position qui ne peut me permettre d'être défendu dans mon état.

-Tu me fais peur à être aussi pale et maigre.

Elle repartira simplement, je tourne le regard vers Kiba qui mange à son rythme.

-Mange. Je te parlerais au plat chaud.

J'émets un petit bruit de souffle brusque, mangeant ce repas, abandonnant tout règles nutritive que je m'étais imposé, savant que cela va être dure à me réimposer.

L'entrer se fait manger sous le son de nos couverts qui s'entrechoquent. Quand j'ai fini, les assiettes de plat chaud nous arrivent immédiatement par Ino qui prend les assiettes et nous demande si nous voulions une nouvelle bouteille.

Le bruit des couvert terminer, je me rends compte que l'arrière son des personne parlant, qui était si faible qu'on pouvait les ignorer, est absent. Je tourne le regard rapidement, me faisant confirmer par Ino qui nous donne une nouvelle bouteille de limonade, saveur Mojito.

-Le restaurant est vide. Je suis dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Rassurez-vous, mes oreilles sont bien plus bouchées qu'à mon départ et la cuisine insonoriser.  
-Merci ma belle. Sourit Kiba.

Elle ne rougit pas, hochant juste la tête, partant et fermant la porte de la cuisine.

Kiba renifle son steak de bœuf avec des nouille, allant attaquer, mais s'arrête pour me regarder quand il voit que je le fixe, me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Si tu m'as fait venir pour me parler d'un plan, tu oublies tout de suite et je m'en vais sur le champ. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps.

Il secoue la tête, levant les mains en tenant ses couverts, annonçant que je lui attribue un projet qui n'est nullement dans ses idées. Son regard est sincère, ce que j'accepte en mangeant mon plat, lui intimant de parler par mon silence, ce qu'il fait avec plaisir après avoir parlé.

-Je suis sur une méga affaire, cela devrais me rapporter un max de blé qui pourrons faire avancer notre projet.

J'hoche la tête, pas vraiment touché par la nouvelle.

-Je sais que je t'ai souvent dis ses mots, mais je t'assure que là c'est sérieux, j'ai passé la deuxième étape. Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux sur la troisième, cela ne sera plus qu'une question de temps.

Devant mon silence, il fait disparait ce sourire naissant, ce sourire qui prouve qu'il croit vraiment à ce projet, comprenant.

-Tu as abandonné notre projet. Dit-il surpris, cela n'étant pas dans mes habitudes.  
-On n'est plus des gamins Kiba. Ce projet n'a aucune raison d'être.  
-Au contraire. On s'est promis de sortir d'ici sans devenir des fugitifs. Tu sais que ce lieu ne nous convient pas.  
-Cet objectif est mort dans l'œuf.  
-Comment tu peux dire ça. On est presque arrivé. On va pouvoir partir.  
-Et après ? Demande-je en finissant mon steak, adorant cette sauce orange.

Kiba me regarde surpris, me demandant de m'expliquer. Je prends une grande inspiration, mangeant ses frites avec les doigts, le regardant avec sérieux.

-Toi et moi, on a la chance de savoir ce qu'il se trouve derrière les murs de Konoha. On sait que le monde ne se résume pas à ce quartier, mais on sait surtout comment **est** ce monde.  
-Oui. Raison pour laquelle on veut sortir.  
-Tu pense que ce monde est bon ? Je sors tous les jours de Konoha pour rentrer dans ce monde et tu sais ce que j'y vois ?  
-Naruto. Ce monde est forcément meilleur que le nôtre.  
-Forcement…Mais on n'y a pas notre place. Kiba, toi et moi on y va uniquement pour profiter de sa noirceur. Je me fais des personnes qui payent pour baiser un garçon, pouvant me vieillir et rajeunir à mon bon vouloir et toi, toi, on sait de quoi tu vis.

Kiba reste silencieux quelques secondes.

-On pourra se racheter une conduite. On pourra vivre convenablement en vivant bien, sans jamais retoucher à ce milieu.

Je rigole légèrement, mon assiette est terminée et celle de Kiba aussi.

-Pourquoi ce rire ?  
-Simplement parce que tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire.  
-Comment tu peux avoir perdu la foi ?  
-Shikamaru. Tenten. Ino.

Ses trois noms sont connus de Kiba, lui provoquant toujours un pincement au cœur.

-Je…Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ino.  
-Shikamaru a été abattu parce qu'il était trop intelligent, parce qu'il a compris que la vieille n'était qu'un pion d'un joueur bien plus grand. Tenten…Pauvre Tenten. Une balle dans la tête lui aurait été tellement bénéfique. Elle avait le même objectif que nous. Sauf qu'elle, cela a été en faisant parler la poudre… Elle a débarqué d'un coup et a tenté de tuer le grand manitou, ayant mis tout son énergie à découvrir qui il était…Personne ne sais pourquoi elle a fait ça et comment elle a fini…Personne sauf nous.  
-Naruto…

Tenten était pas ce que je peux appeler une amie, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment d'«ami», elle était une connaissance d'un an mon ainée, faisant parti de notre groupe, avec Shika, à vouloir quitter le quartier. Elle vendait des armes, mais a «pétée un câble», s'en étant pris au grand patron.

La vérité, c'est que c'est son ventre qui a été la cause de ce désastre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait quitter le milieu, mais a refusé que son enfant naisse ici. Notre projet, ce plan mit au point par Shika, était impossible à réaliser en moins de neuf mois, mais elle refusait qu'il naisse ici, Shika aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais il était mort et nous on n'avait pas prévu qu'elle ferait ça, sans doute les hormones. Elle a donc décide de passer tous ses prochain mois à savoir qui était vraiment la personne qui gère vraiment Konoha, pour lui ordonner de la laisser tranquille, ce qu'il s'est soldé par un échec, malgré nos avertissements.

Tous ont pensé qu'elle s'est fait descendre et a rejoint l'océan, mais personne ne sais qu'en fait elle a été capturé, ayant au préalable fait des dégâts conséquent, pour être emprisonner pendant quatre mois, le temps qu'elle accouche. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a vécu, ni même la douleur d'avoir accouché, mais quand son enfant est née, je pense qu'elle a dû être heureuse, pleurer de joie quand on lui a montré son fils, hurler d'horreur quand on a explosé la tête de son bébé et que sa cervelle l'a recouverte le visage. Elle n'est pas mort d'une balle, elle est mort des manques de soin d'après Kiba, moi je pense que c'est de tristesse.

-Remarque cela a réussi l'objectif de nous prouvé qu'il faut réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre au grand manitou.

Je tape sur mon joins, pour dégager la cendre, le voyant s'en faire un nouveau.

-C'est triste pour nos amis, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ino. Dit-il en faisant le même geste que moi.

Je tourne le regard vers cuisine, Ino n'étant pas sorti de la cuisine.

-Elle, elle a réussi à sortir grâce à ses études de serveuse. Elle a eu la chance de sortir, n'apportant rien d'intéressant pour la vieille… Pourtant elle est ici.  
-Naruto… C'est la surprise que je voulais te montrer. Ce restau appartient…  
-À la famille Akimichi. Diriger par Sai. Le cuisiner étant sans doute Choji.

Kiba ne dit rien, son silence me donne raison, répondant au comment je le sais.

-Akimichi a la main basse sur la restauration à Konoha. C'est leur seul restaurant où il n'y a aucun membre de la famille directeur, ce qui permet de se débarrasser de Choji, qui est toujours autant rejeter, et pour Sai, faut que je te donne une information que j'ai toujours gardée pour moi.

Je tourne le regard vers la cuisine, pas que je m'inquiète de sa présence, le temps à passer depuis et je ne porte aucun jugement, de plus qu'elle ne m'a mis sous silence.

-Cela remonte à quatre ans, à cette époque, j'ai eu une demande d'un client qui voulait se faire une soirée avec un ami, ayant aussi appelé un collègue.  
-Tu veux dire que...

Il tourne aussi le regard vers la cuisine, surpris.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas qu'avec son salaire de serveuse qu'elle s'est payé ses études.  
-Alors Sai serait son…

J'hoche la tête. Il prend en compte l'info, hochant la tête.

-Cela explique votre subit rapprochement, même si ce n'est pas vraiment flagrant.

Je ne souris pas, mais confirme par un rictus. C'est Kiba qui nous a présenté la première fois et même si on n'était pas froid, on n'était pas non plus très parlant. Puis, après cette soirée, on a vraiment été bien plus proche, pas au point de baiser ensemble, mais une sorte de relation s'est créé involontairement. C'est comme si un inconnu devient votre meilleurs amis cinq minute après. C'est impossible à expliquer, il faut le vivre.

-Excuse, c'est sans doute l'heure, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as abandonné notre projet.  
-Ino est revenue, malgré qu'elle soit partie ne sans rien devoir à personne, elle est revenu et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Sai. C'est dans notre nature Kiba, quand tu vie à Konoha, tu ne pourras jamais quitter Konoha, encore moins changer.  
-Elle est revenue pour aider son ami. Elle repartira la semaine prochaine...N'abandonne pas.  
-Il n'y a pas que ça...Soupire-je.

J'écrase mon troisième joint dans le cendrier.

-Peu importe.

Je me relève rapidement en mettant ma veste sur le dos.

-Na...  
-Je suis content pour toi Kiba. Oublie-moi dans le projet, cela te permettra de partir plus tôt.

Je sors de ma poche une liasse de billet.

-Qu'est que tu fais?...Non, non. Tu m'insulte Naruto. Reprend ton pognon.

Il sort son argent pour payer, prenant mon argent pour me le rendre, mais je l'ignore, ce qui l'énerve un peu plus, le mettant dans ma poche en forçant le passe.

-Allez fais pas le con. Je te raccompagne, j'espère juste que tu reviendras vite sur ta décision.

Je soupire, le suivant pour qu'il paye à notre place, saluant Ino, qui est dans des vêtements sales et le visage couvert de saleté, prouvant qu'elle a tout nettoyer, en l'embrassant à l'emplacement où la saleté ne l'a pas envahi, j'en fait de même, lui souriant, ce qui la fait sourire, le rouge contrastant avec le noir.

Le froid réveille mes sens, endormie par l'heure et la drogue prise, partant en direction de ma maison, Kiba m'accompagnant, même si le quartier fait que ses membres sont un groupe soudée, il n'en reste pas moins que, surtout la nuit, les démons sont toujours de sorti.

Je traverse les rues désertes, ou du moins, avec très peu de personne, de toute façon tous sont trop bourrée, ou la tête dans les seins ou entre des jambes. Arriver proche de notre point de séparation, je me retourne pour le saluer et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son projet, lui tendant la main.

-Arrête tes conneries.

Il me serre dans ses bras fort, m'empêchant de respirer, étant bien plus muscler que moi, quoi de plus normal, je dois faire en sorte qu'avoir la consistance maigre pour avoir un air enfantin et féminin. Il me lâche en me demandant de faire attention, ce que je dû lui promettre de faire en le regardant dans les yeux et très sérieusement.

Il part de son côté, continuant son chemin, tournant dans la rue principale. Je prends une grande inspiration en levant la tête, regardant la lune qui n'est pas encore caché, mais je ne vais pas rester à la regarder trop longtemps, étant attendu et devant me préparer pour demain.

Je prends le même chemin que Kiba, mais tourner sur la droite avant la rue principale, traversant un mince couloire de rues, impossible à traverser pour une masse trop épaisse. Je pousse une planche qui bloque le chemin, tombant sur un matelas pour empêcher qu'elle fasse du bruit, rentrant dans une place entourer d'immeuble, ayant de la végétation au pied des murs et un arbre qui donne des fruit mur, dont un que je cueille. Le seul passage pour cette place, hors mon chemin, est bloqué par une porte conséquence qui ne laisse rien de visible de l'autre côté, fermée par un verrou dont seul trois possède la clé.

Je remets la planche doucement, la place étant dans l'obscurité, mais je vois parfaitement, ouvrant une poche dans l'intérieur de ma veste pour sortir un trousseau de clés, prenant une, reconnaissable à la forme, descendant les seuls escaliers pour ouvrir la seul porte d'immeuble qui mène à la place, entrant dans le sous-sol, fermant la porte à clé, la lumière s'allumant quand j'appuis sur l'interrupteur temporisé, révélant un long couloir blanc, marchant tranquillement, luttant contre la légère migraine que me provoque les lumière avec mes yeux exploser par la fatigues, fort heureusement la drogue me permet de tenir.

Je prends une autre clé de mon trousseau, ouvrant la porte qui ne grince pas.

-Tadaima. Dis avec force, mais sans hurler.

Le silence me répond. Ma maison n'est pas bien grande, elle est comme j'en ai besoin. Je jette mes chaussure sale à l'entrer, ouvrant ma veste en retirant mon argent pour le mettre sous une planche de parquet qui est remis à sa place avec beaucoup de précaution, la faisant paraitre comme les autres, arrivant à la différencier que par des calculs et l'habitude. Je retire ma veste, la jetant dans une panière en osier, faisant de même avec mes autres vêtements, retirant ma montre qui est comme un brassard, traversant le couloir nu pour aller dans la salle de bain, ouvrant la pharmacie pour la voir remplie de préservatif, lubrifiant et autre produit pour le sexe, sur l'étagère du dessus. Je prendre une tablette de médicament, peu utiliser, en prenant un avec un verre d'eau, la reposant sur celle du bas.

-Kon-kon.

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrer de ma salle de bain, baissant la tête pour voir un renard rouge sang qui gratte à la porte.

-Bonjour Kyūbi. Comment s'est passée ta soirée?

Mon renard baille, montrant ses dents pointues.

-Oui. Je sais qu'il est tard. Kiba m'a alpaguée et a voulu qu'on aille manger ensemble. Raison pour laquelle je prends une pilule.

Il souffre brutalement en s'asseyant.

-Je sais. Je me dépêche.

Il se relève, partant en revenant dans le couloir que j'ai quitté pour aller à gauche, quittant ma vue. Mon ventre gargouille et me provoque soudain un spams, me penchant en deux, m'obligeant à mettre la main devant la bouche, mais ce n'est pas par-là que ça va sortir. Je me dépêche de m'assoir sur la selle, laissant le laxatif faire son effet, ayant rejeté ma nourriture en deux minutes sans arrêt.

Je me relève, tirant la chasse d'eau, ouvrant l'eau chaude du bidet en bouchant la canalisation, retirant la chasse d'eau après avoir passé la balayette, rejetant les derniers excrément résistants, m'asseyant ensuite dans l'eau chaude qui ne contient aucune eau froide. J'ouvre la bouche, expulsant ma douleur de la chaleur sur ma peau, mais surtout sur mon rectum qui n'est pas refermé.

Jouer la pute n'a jamais eu d'avantage, l'argent qu'on gagne est utiliser dans le ménage et les soins que provoque un tel métier, notre corps subissant des assauts qui peuvent prend des jours à se soigner, des jours sans aucune activité, pouvant se transformer en mois si non soigné. Cela est le mieux qu'on puisse espérer et seulement si on fait se travaille en temps partiel. Pour ceux qui travaillent en temps plein depuis un petit moment, notre corps fini détruit. Le miens est complètement détruit, mon rectum a subit des assauts qui l'ont dilaté de plus en plus, faisant que même pour une journée de paix, il ne se refermera pas, d'après les médecins qu'on m'a fait consulter, il ne se refermera jamais sans opération, même si j'arrête la prostitution, ce qui n'est, mais vraiment, pas un projet sur ma liste.

Évidemment, l'opération est en projet, pas pour mon bien, mais pour que mon images de putes ne soit pas toucher, suivant un traitement douloureux pour éviter les fuites d'excrément, ne pouvant bloquer ce qui veut sortir. J'ouvre le placard sous le lavabo, prenant un tube de médicament que j'ouvre pour absorber les cachets dedans, des antidouleurs, morphine et drogue pour me faire oublier la douleur.

Une fois que je sens les brulure devenir des picotement, je prendre un gant que j'enfile pour me mettre un peu de savon et le passer entre mes jambes, me nettoyant le rectum en serrant les dents, fermant les yeux, laissant quelque larmes s'échapper, assumant la douleur avec courage.

Quelques minutes après, je repose le gant.

-Kon-kon-kon-kon.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-Merci Kyūbi. Je me dépêche.

Je prends une serviette fine pour m'essuyer les partie intime, prenant une grande inspiration sec, pour ensuite prendre une lingette douce et recueillir une noisette de crème dessus que j'applique sur mon trou, soufflant lentement en saccader, supportant la froideur de la crème, jetant dans la poubelle la linguette pour aller dans la chambre, se trouvant à droite de la salle de bain, que j'allume pour aller vers mon meuble en bois, qui possède deux grandes rangée qui sont de la taille de sa largeur, sous deux tiroir qui font une dernière rangée.

J'ouvre le tiroir en haut à droite pour révéler mes sous vêtement de nuit. Ce ne sont pas des sous vêtement ordinaire. Le devant est un cache sexe, comme une protection, rentrant mes bijoux dans l'objet, appliquant le long de mon entrejambe le plastique dur, pour ensuite souffler d'aise en me rentrant le plug anal en caoutchouc qui se trouve à l'arrière.

-Kyūbi.

Ma voix n'est pas forte, mais l'animal vient vite dans la chambre, la gueule recouvert de rouge.

-Goinfre. Dis-je en sortant.

Je vais dans la cuisine, l'endroit d'où il vient, passant par le salon, remplissant une bassine d'eau, Kyūbi plonge les pattes dedans pour se nettoyer le museau sous mon regard, essuyant sa gueule avec du sopalin, annonçant qu'on va se coucher.

Il me suit, je ferme la porte derrière lui, allant m'allonger dans mon lit, un matelas qui est poser à même le sol. Kyūbi me saute dessus, posant la tête contre mon torse pour souffler un bon coup, fermant les yeux.

-Bonne nuit aussi.

J'éteins la lumière grâce à une télécommande sur le côté, prenant mon portable pour voir qu'il est quatre heures trente-quatre, vérifiant mes nombreux messages.

C'est un portable avec un numéro que seul mes "connaissances" connaissent, les centralisant, les nommant avec des surnoms pour les courants, mettant la date de leur rencontre pour le nouveau.

Je vérifie qu'aucun n'a annulé et faisant rapidement le calcule.

-Je dois me lever dans cinq heures.  
-Kon. Dit-il proche d'un grognement.  
-Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Dis-je avec un sourire en reposant mon portable sur la table de nuit.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille en sursaute, faisant se redresser Kyūbi qui se met sur ses gardes, grognant. Je redresse, tapant sur sa tête en lui demandant de se calmer, prenant mon portable pour regarder qui me dérange, appuyant mon dos contre le mur, soupirant en voyant que c'est pour annoncer que c'est l'heure.

Je me lève, mon renard se levant aussi, me suivant hors dans la chambre pour pouvoir avoir un petit déjeuner. J'ouvre le frigo pour prendre un sachet de café moulu et sortir un paquet de biscuit de viande, lui en donnant trois qu'il prend dans la gueule pour les tremper dans le sang de la volaille d'hier, profitant avant que je le vide dans levier pour le nettoyer, ce que je ferais après un café serrer.

Je lui rends la gamelle, l'ayant remplie d'eau fraiche, qu'il boit avec plaisir avant de bailler et émet son petit cri. Je me retourne à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Bonjour aussi mon petit renard. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il s'étire et se dépêche de me courir après.

-Je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre un bain Kyu.

Pour toute réponse, il rentre dans la salle de bain avant que je referme la porte, émettant son cri et me caressant en passant entre mes jambes. Je souffle en lui disant qu'il est vraiment irrécupérable, il me lance un regard et saute dans la baignoire, tournant sur lui-même, excité. Je retire mon sous vêtement, mon sexe s'étirant, prenant l'air avec plaisir, mes rebords du rectum sentant le caoutchouc se retirer.

J'ouvre l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède, regardant Kyūbi jouer avec, aimant toujours autant le moment douche. Pendant qu'il joue, je pousse un peu, resserrant mon anus, faisant mes exercices de rectum matinal, en faisant aussi mes flexions et m'étirant.

L'eau tourne pendant dix minutes, je rentre dedans, me mouillant le visage, passant mes mains dessus pour me réveiller complétement avant de les passer sur mes cheveux.

La séance lavement se passe assez rapidement, je sors de la baignoire, m'essuyant avec soin pour me tourne vers Kyūbi qui saut de la baignoire, ne voulant pas que je le porte, glissant sur le bord de la baignoire pour tomber à terre devant moi. Je rigole, rassurer de le voir se relever sans problème. Il me lance un regard.

-N'y pense même pas. Dis-je en connaissant ce regard.

Il se secoue dans tous les sens, me remouillant malgré que je me cache derrière la serviette. Il termine en émettant son cri, fier de lui. Je regard mes membre mouiller, le regardant avec colère.

Je l'engloutis dans la serviette, le frottant avec force pour le faire vite sortir de la salle de bain, étant légèrement en colère, obliger de reprendre une douche, l'odeur de renard mouille m'ayant complétement recouvert. Cinq minutes après, je me passe du lubrifiant sur ma rondelle pour faciliter mes futures pénétrations de la journée, qui devront être nombreux selon mes souvenirs de client d'aujourd'hui.

Je pars dans l'entrer, habiller légèrement, ayant des vêtements qui ne sont pas solide et cache pas mes charmes, ayant 1000 yen sur moi, devant revenir avec trente-six fois plus, ayant six client minimum, prévoyant de future client sur le chemin, ou plus d'une heure si le client a encore de l'énergie et des envies particulier.

-Je pars pour la journée, je reviens le plus tôt possible, mais ne compte pas avant 23 heures.

Kyūbi qui se lèche la patte pour la passer sur la tête, se recoiffant avant de partir dans la chambre, allant dans son panier, sachant qu'il ne doit pas aller dans mon lit tant qu'il est mouillé. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait dans la salle de bain, je sais qu'il respectera cette règle, savant qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère.

Je mets ma montre sur le bras droit, fermant la porte à clé, sortant du couloir pour rejoindre le parc, le soleil étant levé depuis deux heures, la chaleur me réchauffant la peau. Je retire la planche et part pour cette nouvelle journée, saluant ceux qui m'appelle et rejoignant ceux qui me sourisse, prenant quelque nouvelles, souriant et faisant comme si cela m'intéressait, mais la deuxième règles m'oblige à m'en foutre royalement, même si certain me parle de la vieille qui semble assez préoccuper ses derniers temps, preuve que le grand patron lui fou une pression.

Je pars pour la gare, saluant l'homme appuyé sur le mur, qui semble être un vulgaire mec lambda, mais ce n'est nullement le cas. Cet homme s'appelle Neji, du clan Hyûga, dont leur principale rôle, comme celui des Akimichi d'être dans le domaine de la restauration, est la surveillance, ayant cette particulier d'avoir une bonne vue et une mémoire photo. Surveillant les point important, ceux qui s'occupe de la gare, n'étant pas tout le temps Neji, n'étant jamais seul, certain visible, comme d'autre sont cachés, l'accompagnant, leur rôle devant être d'empêcher de partir ceux qui n'ont pas la permission, ou arrêter ceux qui sont "convoqués" et mieux vaut pas être "convoqué".

-Naruto. Tu sembles assez pale.

Il ouvre son sac.

-Neji. Arr...

Je récupère ce qui me lance, voyant que c'est un flacon avec des pilules, je soupire, savant que je ne peux rien dire, il est pire que Kiba, lui pouvant aussi parler a ceux qui peuvent m'empêcher de sortir.

-Merci. Dis-je par obligation.

Il me renvoi un signe de tête. Je rentre dans la gare, prenant le train qui va partir pour la ville, recevant l'autorisation de partir par un signe de main d'un contrôleur. Me voilà donc partit pour une nouvelle journée.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Wow...Oh...Wow...Putain de putain... Dis une voix assez essoufflé d'adulte.

Je remonte la tête, prenant un mouchoir sur la table basse sur le côté du lit, crachant dedans le sperme que j'ai en bouche, l'homme continuant a juré pendant que je le jette à la poubelle. Ce n'est pas sa première fois avec moi, mais c'est vrai que je me suis surpassé pour sa troisième heure.

-Tu as...Wow putain.  
-Oui c'est moi. Souris-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je ne joue pas mes petits jeux avec lui, voulant se payer une pute, m'appelant ainsi malgré que mon nom lui soit connu. C'est ce style de mec qui aime rabaisser les gens en les appelants par leur titre. Tant qu'il paye, je m'en fou. Il tourne le regard vers moi, ses yeux exprimant son interrogation en me voyant m'approcher de lui, je comprends rapidement, continuant mon mouvement pour lui passer par-dessus, allant m'habiter naturellement.

-Tu pars?  
-Je doute que vous pouviez tenir un quatrième round.  
-J'ai payé pour trois heures.

Je soupire, regardant discrètement ma montre.

-Il reste dix minutes. Vous voulez faire quoi?  
-Baiser. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Le voilà à nous faire une crise de fierté.

-Très bien. Vous avez des préservatifs?

Il se tourne vers la table de nuit, en sortant un pour me le donner. Je l'ouvre, plongeant mes mains sur son paquet pour lui redonner de la vigueur, mais cela ne suffit pas, comme je le pensais. Je ne peux pas le toucher ailleurs, étant une de ses conditions, mes mains doivent caresser que son sexe.

Malgré les point de pression, qui m'ont permis de le refaire bander plusieurs fois, il reste flasque.

-Vous êtes complétement fatigué. Vous devez vous rech...

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'il me prend la tête pour me caler son sexe en plein bouche. Sa verge est couverte de reste de sperme, ayant l'impression d'avoir une nouille non égoutté, donnant un gout pas bon, mais supportable. Je me laisse faire, sa fierté le faisant penser qu'il pourra rebander seul. Après deux minute, il recommence à se solidifier.

-Voilà. Maintenant je vais te baisser.

Je ne dis rien, c'est une bémol, même s'il arrive à mettre le préservatif, il ne me fera rien. Il passe quelque minute à se mettre le préservatif, reprenant la bémol en replongeant, avec le préservatif mal mis, dans ma bouche. Je laisse faire, il me fait penser à Kyū bébé qui chassait sa queue.

Il me retourne et me plante sa bémol dans le trou, devant remercier mon ouverture de ses dernières pénétrations pour qu'elle passe sans forcer.

-Allez c'est parti. Dit-il en commençant à me baiser.

Comme il dit, c'est partit pour le grand numéro.

-Ah...Oui...Ouais...Oh la vache...Vous être encore plein d'énergie.

Je continue les compliments en cachant mon mépris pour lui, l'habitude. Je regarde rapidement ma montre.

-Ah moins que vous finissiez en moins d'une minute, va falloir prévoir la quatrième heure.  
-Non! Je vais te finir avant.

Je continue mes gémissements plus fortement, sentant son bassin être plus dynamique sur mes fesses.

Un regard à ma montre pour voir cinq seconde. Je me retourne d'un coup, le prenant dans les bras pour le retourner et le mettre sous moi, le regardant dans les yeux, ne souriant plus, devant lui faire comprendre avec un peu plus de sérieux. A l'instant où il se retrouve sous moi, ma montre vibre, son sexe étant hors de moi, le préservatif encore planté.

-Les trois heures sont passée. Soit vous payer la quatrième, soit je pars. Je suis une pute, pas une poupée.

Il allait réagir, me retourner, mais je plante mes majeurs et index dans les jointures de son épaule et cou, rapide comme une guêpe, l'immobilisant, me relevant pour m'habiliter sous ses insultes. Je l'ignore, un client de perdu, deux autre de trouver, surtout un client comme lui.

Il va commettre l'erreur de se relever, ayant l'attention de me charger, mais je l'ai vu venir, n'étant pas le premier et pas le plus rapide que j'ai eu à faire, frappant sa trachée.

Sachez que dans cette situation, trois chemins possibles. Le premier, la pute se fait passer à tabac ou violer, n'ayant pas de protecteur, elle s'occupe seul de la vengeance ou non. Deuxième, elle se fait passer à tabac, ou violer, mais son protecteur la venge, faisant couler le sang, troisième, c'est mon cas, la pute gère tout et se défend avec droit.

Il tombe sur son lit, inerte. Je vérifie son pou, le sentant battre. La fatigue de nos actes et le coup l'ont mis complétement K.O.

Je sors tranquillement pied nu, n'ayant rien touché de plus, ouvrant et fermant la porte en laissant les mains dans les poches, mettant les chaussures, marchant en direction de la gare pour le prochain client, qui m'a commander pour dans deux heures.

-Salut Naru...Naruto!

Neji, qui comme à chaque fois que je sors quand il est de service, a fait une journée entier au poste de surveillant, se jetant sur moi en me voyant boitée et ne pas cacher mes douleurs.

-Tu t'es fait agresser?! Demande-t-il, connaissant très bien la réponse, mais ayant voulu de tout son cœur que ce soit ça.

Je coupe son espoir en répondant par un secouement de tête. Il prend une voix grave.

-Encore le même.

Mon silence répond pour moi, serrant les dents.

-Pourquoi tu continues avec lui ?  
-Il paye bien. Réponds-je comme une évidence.

Neji reste froid à ma remarque, me demande de m'approcher à lui.

-C'est bon Neji, je peux…

Je m'arrête en remarquant qu'il me fixe un emplacement précis. Il me montre le dit endroit

-Naruto… Ce n'est pas une fuite ?

Le ton est à la fois dégouter, mais fait bien comprendre qu'il aurait aimé que je réponde positive. Je n'ai pas à tourner la tête, savant de quoi il parle, étant la deuxième raison pour laquelle je ne me suis pas assis.

-C'est quoi ? Sa voix est dure.

Je sais que quel que soit ma réponse, elle ne va pas lui plaire, pourtant je vais vite me dépêcher alors qu'il me torture en appuyant sans hésiter sur mes fesses.

-Du sang… Dis-je d'un souffle.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû mentir, dire que c'était du sperme, il m'aurait fait la morale sur les dangers que j'ai pris, mais je sais aussi que cela aurait chauffé pour ma gueule s'il avait découvert le mensonge. En tout cas, je sais que ma situation actuelle n'est nullement pire à cette instant, ressentant ce qu'un gamin punis ressent, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû mentir.

Neji vient sur moi, me portant dans ses bras, droit dans le dos, l'autre sous les jambes. J'ai beau lui avoir demandé de ne pas le faire, il m'a envoyé chier, me disant que soit c'est cette position, soit c'est sur son dos, ma tâche à la vue de tous. J'ai soupiré, me redressant sans me débattre, n'ayant pas la force de le faire, passant mes mains autour de son cou pour me sécuriser et appuyant mon nez dans son omoplate, oui je me rappelle du nom alors fait pas chier, le léchant même, savant qu'il va rougir.

-Vengeance. Dis-je en me redressant pour replonger le nez et profiter de son odeur.

Je le sens marcher, traverser la ville, la lumière des réverbères passant à travers mes paupières. Il doit être plus de minuit, je prends toujours le dernier train qui relis Konoha au monde extérieur, non pas parce que je n'ai pas hâte de revenir, mais parce que je peux trouver à tout moment un camarade. J'entends les quelque murmure, ne m'y attardant pas, ou seulement sur ceux qui parle de moi et Neji et aussi de cette histoire comme quoi mémé recherche quelqu'un, je le plaints.

Redressant la tête, je remarque qu'on dépasser ma ruelle. Avant de dire quelque chose, Neji me devance en me faisant remarquer que jamais il me laisserait partir saignant.

-C'est vraiment rien. En plus, j'ai plus vite fait de me soigner chez moi.  
-Sauf qu'on ne va pas à l'hôpital.  
-Et chez qui alors ? La vieille ne va pas me soigné chez elle, ou dans son bureau.  
-En effet. Dit-il avec certitude.

Comprenant, je ne dirais rien de plus que.

-Elle va me tuer.  
-Tu aurais dû y penser avant.  
-T'auras mon fantôme sur la conscience.

La maison où il m'arrête est assez riche, l'une des plus précieuses, un peu comme celle de Sarutobi, sauf que là, la richesse est exposée, sa propriétaire aimant le luxe. Neji me demandant de sonner, ce que je refuse en ne bougeant pas, ce qui a l'obligé à baisser sa main derrière mon dos, laissant mon poids m'appuyer sur sa main et me faire mal, je ne peux bouger sans hurler et je ne peux rester sans hurler, mais il faut que je serre les dents, faut que je tienn…

-AHHHH PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ, RETIRE TA PUTAIN DE MAIN POUR TE LA FOUTRE DANS LE CUL !  
\- Naruto ?

Je m'arrête en me débattant, Neji me soutenant, m'arrêtant de bouger dans tous les sens après plusieurs inspiration et qu'on ne me touche plus.

-Salut ma belle. Comment tu vas ma beauté ? Lui demande-je en me raidissant, souriant.  
-Garde tes compliments et ton putain de faux sourire dans ton cul, qui semble encore en piteux état. Crache-t-elle.

J'enlève mon sourire, soupirant en serrant les dents, devant supporter la douleur et celle qui viendra alors que je sens Neji me prend par l'épaule pour me faire avancer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-AHHHHHH !  
-Tiens le bien Neji.  
-Fait ce que je peux. Il a de bon réflexe quand il a mal.

Je gigote dans tous les sens, mes cheville étant attaché à une table d'opération, sentant les mains de Neji sur mes poignets, à me les plaquer contre la table, les sangle ne semblant pas suffire, s'étant assis sur mon dos de tout son poids, se foutant de m'écraser mes reins douloureux, qui me provoque autant la douleur que ce que me fait cette maudite sorcière.

\- Putain, il ne t'a pas loupé cet enfoiré. Tu continues par pur plaisir ou quoi ?  
-TA GUEULE ET VIRE TES DOIGT DE MON TROU DU CUL !

Elle reste silencieuse, continuant à me fouiller le rectum avec ses doigts remplie de crème. Cela dure une éternité, sous la musique de mes hurlements et mes gémissements, quand enfin ses doigts se retirent et qu'elle annonce qu'on peut me libérer, Neji se relève de sur mon dos, moi je reste immobile, la douleur étant trop forte, les entendant parler.

-J'ai arrêté les saignements, mais je te déconseille d'aller à la selle avant demain, ou plutôt cette matinée. Dit-elle en retirant son gant pour le jeter dans une poubelle. Cela vaut aussi pour te prendre des bites.

Je serre les poings, tentant de me libérer, mais c'est assez serrer et solide, me faisant rien de plus arc bouter mon dos, ce qui m'appuis sur ma douleur aux reins. Neji m'annonce me libérer, me demandant d'arrête de m'énerver.

-Facile à dire pour toi.  
-C'est pas lui qui va se prendre des bites volontairement. Réagit Sakura en fermant sa pharmacie.

Elle donne le produit à Neji qui a finis de m'aider de remettre mon pantalon, qui va ensuite m'aider à marcher, ne pouvant plus rien faire seul. À l'entrer, Neji la remercie.

-T'en pris. C'est mon rôle de médecin de soigner les crétins.  
-Envoie-moi ta facture. Répond Neji, assumant de m'avoir forcé à venir.  
-Pas la peine. Naruto se fait déjà payer ses soignes par un particulier.

Je me retourne à ce moment, surpris de le découvrir.

-Qui est cette personne ?  
-Il préfère rester discret. C'est la particularité de ce lieu. J'espère ne pas vous revoir ici avant longtemps.  
-À bientôt Sakura. Répond Neji.

La porte fermée, il me reconduit, dans le silence, jusqu'à ma ruelle, personne ne s'attardant sur nous, comme d'habitude. Neji restera à me regarder me trainer contre les murs de la ruelle, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour m'aider en sachant qu'il se fera envoyer chier. Il n'a jamais vu ma maison, seul Kiba la connaît, ne voulant personne dans ma maison, mon antre, c'est le seul endroit à moi et je ne veux que personne ne le pervertisse.

Je rentre chez moi avec lenteur, me faisant saluer par Kyūbi qui a vite compris mon état et va donc dans ma chambre pour tirer les couvertures pendant que je me mets nu, posant mon argents dans le sol, allant vers moi qui suis en chemin avec un sous-vêtement dans la gueule, celui que j'ai mis à côté de mon lit il y a quelque jours.

-Merci.

Je l'enfile et rentre dans ma chambre, fermant la porte pour garder la chaleur durant la nuit, pour ensuite plonger dans mon lit sur le ventre, soupirant de douleur par le nez, ne cachant pas ma douleur et mes larmes. Kyūbi saute par-dessus moi pour se mettre au niveau de mon visage, mettant son museau pour sentir mes larmes.

\- Kon…Dit-il en gémissant, remplie d'empathie.

Il s'allonge en se lovant contre moi, me caressant en émettant ses petits gémissements pendant plusieurs secondes.

-T'as raison Kyūbi. Tu es là toi.

Il ferme les yeux et j'en fais de même.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La sonnerie de mon portable sonne. Je me plains, éteignant mon réveil en me plaignant, ayant pas dormir vraiment bien, la douleur m'empêchant de trop bouger, pire qu'avoir un torticolis.

Je serre les dents en me relevant, ayant encore des douleurs, même si c'est moins fort qu'hier et cela me suffit pour me dire que je peux supporter cette douleur et allée me faire niquer encore aujourd'hui.

Je passe dans la salle de bain, jetant mon sous-vêtement tacher de sang dans la machine à laver, passant sous l'eau tiède pour me laver de mes épreuve d'hier, laissant le sang couler de mon derrière, cela prendra plusieurs minute avant que je coupe l'eau pour me savonner, que je comprenne que je suis dans ma salle de bain, à me battre contre mon corps pour qu'il sorte de cette baignoire.

 _Serre les dents, serre les poings, ne baisse pas la tête et fait ce que tu as décidé de faire, te laver._

Je passe l'étape de la douche, restant nu, les gouttes d'eau glissant sur mon corps, mes mains serrent l'ivoire de mon lavabo. Je relève la tête pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je soupire, me redressant, regardant ce garçon aux yeux bleu qui me toise, me lance un regard plein de reproche, plein de haine, donc l'espoir est mort.

-Va te faire voir connard de fils de pute.

Je le frappe en plein figure, son nez explosant, du sang coulant pour tomber sur le lavabo.

Quittant la salle, je vais dans la cuisine pour me passer la main droit sous l'eau, me la bandant avec du sopalin, tapotant dessus avec rapidement pour ensuite m'habiller, le temps que mon sang referme mes blessures.

Habiller de nouveau vêtement, du coton dans mon rectum pour arrêter le sang, me voilà ressortit pour une nouvelle journée, une journée bien plus remplie, car j'ai dix client de prévu.

Le vent frais me fait du bien et me revigore. Je profite de la nuit qui se termine, du soleil qui se lève avec son teint oranger, pour m'étirer légèrement et prendre une grande inspiration, avançant dans ma petite ruelle, ayant remis la place derrière moi. Rien n'arrêtera ma bonne humeur, ni le travail de cette journée, ou même cette douleur qui est comme une piqure qu'on me fait à chaque mouvement de mon corps. Pourtant, je vais perdre mon sourire quand je vois devant moi Neji qui reste droit, me regardant de son regard froid. Je vais vite resourire en le saluant et lui demandant comme il allait, ce qu'il faisait là, me cachant derrière un air innocent.

-Je vais bien. Et ce que je fais là, c'est parce que je ne sais pas ton adresse exacte.  
-Et oui. Je ne prends personne chez moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te prendre maintenant, j'ai rendez-vous pour un cinéma.

Ce n'est pas une blague, ma connaissance veut qu'on se retrouve pour un cinéma.

-C'est dommage, car tu vas devoir annuler.

Je m'étonne faussement, lui demandant pourquoi, ne cachant pas mon intention de forcer le passage s'il veut m'en empêcher.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, même si c'est avec un immense plaisir que je le fait, ce n'est pas une décision personnelle. Continue-t-il de sa voix froide.

Je perds mon sourire, comprenant que la situation n'est pas habituelle et demande mon sérieux, voyant maintenant parfaitement les Hyûga qui sont disposé de manière à m'empêcher de fuir. Un tel niveau me fait comprend la situation et c'est avec espoir que je demande.

-La vieille ?

Je sais que c'est négative, je l'ai parfaitement deviné avec ce qui m'entoure, mais le voir secouer la tête me fait l'effet d'une bombe et baisser la tête.

-Je vais te demande de me suivre.  
-Oui. Pas besoin de venir à vingt, je te suis.  
-Malheureusement, cela fait aussi partit de la mission d'être une vingtaine autour de toi. Je pense que tu comprends.

J'hoche la tête, partant en direction inverse de la gare, marchant d'un pas normal. Je ne veux pas y aller, cela est généralement de mauvais augure qu' **il** convoque. Je pense que j'ai la chance de ne pas m'être fais sortir du lit uniquement parce qu'on se partage un respect mutuel.

Les Hyûga me suivent comme mon ombre, assez près pour empêcher la fuite, assez loin pour pas que le lambda sache qu'ils me suivent. Le chemin est connue de tous, même pour ceux qui n'y sont jamais allée, étant dans une grande tour rouge qui surplombe les bâtiments du quartier, tous savent que c'est l'antre du diable et que, quand on y est convoquer, on en ressort jamais indemne. Je rentre dans le bâtiment qui est dans un style de l'ère Edo, suivit uniquement de Neji, qui m'amène à l'accueil, annonçant qu'il a le colis demander. Le fait qu'il me donne ce titre n'est pas bon, mais la tête que me lance celle qui gère l'accueil, une nouvelle qui n'a aucune importance pour moi, suffit pour me faire comprendre que c'est mauvais pour ma gueule. Elle hoche la tête, signe qu'on peut aller au portique tournant, s'activant par ses bons soins pour qu'on passe de l'autre côté.

L'ascenseur est appelé, laissant un silence très gênant pendant qu'on l'attend, aucun n'ayant à dire quoique ce soit pour qu'on se comprenne, lui ne sachant pas pourquoi on me convoque et inquiet de devoir me tirer dans un sac, moi qui répond que cela n'a aucun raison d'être, mais qui ressent la même peur.

Je rentre dans la cabine, Neji me souhaitant bonne chance en passant le passe sur la serrure numérique avant de sortir, la porte se ferme et la cabine descend, là où les proposition qui se faisant n'était que pour les étages supérieur. Quand la porte s'ouvre, deux garde, avec des fusils d'assaut, me regardent, prêt à me pointer de leur armes, mais non surpris de me voir grâce à l'écran qui est relier à la camera dans l'ascenseur, se trouvant des deux côté d'une grande porte en verre scinder blindée.

-Ukon. Sakon. Toujours aussi droit. Dis-je en sortant de la cabine, me tenant droit, ne montrant aucun peur, juste un air méfiant et défiant, même si je ne suis pas armé.

Ses deux-là sont des jumeau plus âgé que moi. Ils sont ressemblant trait pour trait avec leurs cheveux noirs gris, une frange longue qui couvrait chaque œil différent. Ils portent un rouge à lèvres bleu turquoise et marron, qui en font des androgyne de niveau trois C'est un classement qu'à fait le monde de la mode pour classifier les Androgyne entre eux, non reconnu dans le monde, je le crois très efficace pour qualifier les différent androgyne, en gros :  
Un niveau 3 est une personne lambda qui se transforme en androgyne par du maquillage et changement volontaire de physique.  
Un niveau 2 est une personne qui est né androgyne, mais qu'on peut reconnais comme garçon et fille si on a de bon yeux, par exemple j'ai un camarade, appelée Deidara, qui est un androgyne, mais est reconnaissable comme genre masculin pour ceux qui ont de bon yeux.  
Un niveau 1 est une personne qui est impossible de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, un autre exemple serait un ami qui s'appelle Haku, mais que je déclare masculin uniquement parce qu'il se qualifie ainsi.

Pour finir ma description, ils portent des tuniques brunes avec de longs bracelets noirs, qui sont pris pour être une partie de leurs manches, des shorts noirs moulant, qui révèle qu'ils portent une coquille anatomique comme sous vêtement, avec une corde pourpre attaché autour de leur taille.

-Naruto. Dit Ukon, que je reconnais car il porte son 9mm sur la jambe droite et sa frange sur l'œil gauche.  
-Toujours aussi irrespectueux. Continue son frère qui est un miroir de son frère.

Je comprends que la remarque se fait sur mes vêtements, le prenant avec le sourire en répondant qu'on m'a convoqué sans prévenir, la porte se faisant ouvrir par leur soin de la main qui est proche de la porte, l'autre sur leurs armes.

La salle de derrière est nullement comme penserais la personne qui viens ici la première fois, ayant une fontaine dans un coin, des poison nageant dans l'eau pur, des sièges en face, des bambou entourant la pièce, faisant régner une paix serein. Non surpris, car ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, je m'assois sur un banc, n'ayant pas besoin de m'annoncer, sachant qu'on viendra me chercher, cela n'ayant pas manqué quand je me suis relevé d'un coup, alors que j'allais m'assoir, mon derrière ne supportant pas les chaises.

Une femme, au cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène, se présente à moi en m'appelant, me demandant de la suivre dans la pièce suivant, qui est un grand bureau, ou deux porte se trouve sur les côtes, fermée, quatre garde étant présent, deux à chaque porte. Il y a de la moquette rouge sur le sol, me permettant aussi de remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de plastique, quoique je me demande si le rouge est vraiment sa couleur d'origine. Un tapis bleu menant jusqu'au meuble principale, le bureau, où un homme, avec un masque blanc qui est décorer de trois tomoe relié par un cercle fin, me regarde, me laissant voir un œil rouge d'un côté et violet de l'autre. Sur le bureau se trouve aussi une balance qui se balance au gré de l'eau qui va d'un à l'autre.

La femme part dans l'autre pièce, je vais au milieu de la pièce, n'affichant aucune peur, mes membres ne tremblant pas, montrant une parfaite maitrise de mon corps.

-Madara-sama. C'est un honneur. Dis-je d'une voix claire sans qu'elle soit trop forte.

Shikamaru était loin d'être un idiot. Il a compris depuis le début qu'il allait mourir quand il a découvert la vérité sur la vieille qui se faisait manipuler, ayant prévu le coup prenant une assurance vie, annonçant que tant qu'il serait en vie, personne ne connaitre la véritable identité de l'homme de l'ombre, qui était qu'une légende à cette époque, malheureusement, le légendaire est plus malin que lui et l'a tué sans hésité. Ainsi tout le monde a sus l'identité de la personne qui menait vraiment Konoha Madara Uchiwa, censé être mort depuis des années. Ainsi, tout Konoha sait que la vieille à un supérieur à qui elle prend les ordres, son identité, mais tout le monde s'en fou. Hors de Konoha, personne ne le sait, les habitants n'en parlant pas aux étrangers, ayant d'autre chose à foutre. Pour preuve, nous, Kiba et moi, en connaissons bien plus que Shikamaru et ne somme encore vivant que par le bon vouloir de Madara, quoique là je me demande si Kiba ne sera pas le seul porteur de secret.

-Naruto. Ils sont contents que tu aies acceptés l'invitation. Sa voix est plus froide et dur que l'acier.  
-Je reste toujours à ta disposition. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? Demande-je en souriant chaleureusement et innocentement.  
-Ils ont à te parler sérieusement.

Je perds mon sourire, qu'il me dise cela est autant pour que je comprenne qu'il ne va pas me descendre, donc que je ne mourrai pas avec le sourire aux lèvres, que cela demande tout mon sérieux, mais aussi pour que tout le monde nous laisse tranquille, sortant quand il a fini sa phrase.

Seul dans cette grande pièce, le silence régnant comme un roi respecté, il me fait signe de m'assoir face à lui. Je m'avance, marchant sans me presser, mais assez vite pour pas le faire attendre, regardant la chaise avant de relever le regard et demander si je ne peux pas rester debout.

-Non. Voix grave. Il sait pour moi et me punit.

Je soupire, prend une grande inspiration, puis m'assois sur le fauteuil, sursautant de ne pas sentir de douleur, soufflant de bien-être et m'installant confortablement pour lui demander en quoi je peux l'aider.

-Ils ont une mission pour toi.  
-Sauf ton respect, Obito, je ne suis plus que dans la vente de mon corps. Madara et moi avions un accord.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, j'en connais plus sur l'ombre du quartier que Shikamaru, car j'ai travaillé pour Madara, nous ayant souvent, Kiba et moi, invite à sa table et parler de quelque affaire. Obito est le visage de l'ombre du quartier, mais lui aussi à une ombre et elle est bien plus grande que la légende d'Obito.

Celui-ci reste froid et continue.

-Tant que tu continueras à reste leurs accords, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux.

Je hoche la tête, Obito parlant toujours de lui à la troisième personne. Je comprends ainsi que l'affaire concerne mon domaine actuel.

-Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler et je me serrai arranger pour…  
-Cela est une affaire très sérieuse, qui ne peux pas attendre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes clients, il a fait passer le mot que tu ne pouvais pas être disponible aujourd'hui et pour les prochain jours.

J'écarquille les yeux, calculant que je suis dans un état de pertes de plusieurs centaine de millier de yen, mais vais garder mes remarques pour moi et lui demander en quoi je peux l'aider.

-Ils veulent que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un. Demain c'est son anniversaire et il veut qu'il perde son pucelage à ce moment.

J'hoche la tête, comprenant parfaitement.

-Il y a-t-il une particularité ? Demande en connaissance de cause.  
-En effet, cette personne ne doit pas savoir que tu es celui qui lui a fait perdre son pucelage. Ainsi que le fait que tu sois un garçon de joie. Pour cette mission, ils te payeront un million de yen.

J'écarquille les yeux, ne cachant pas ma surprise, répétant la somme.

-En plus de réglée tout tes dettes actuelles et future dettes.  
-Tu es donc la personne qui règle mes factures de médecines.  
-Ils sont en effet celui qui règle ses quelques problèmes.  
-Fort intéressant comme offre. Où est le piège ?  
-Et ta deuxième règle. ils pensaient que tu étais quelqu'un d'honneur.  
-«Ne jamais se mêlé de la vie priver des gens, repousser toute tentative de m'en parler et ne jamais porter de jugement, face, ou non, au client.». Mais cette règle s'annule si elle me concerne personnellement, ou une affaire. Surtout que pour une telle offre, tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi et non un confrère. J'aimerais donc en connaitre la raison.

Obito reste silencieux quelque seconde.

-J'ai toujours été un homme de parole et gardez les secret de Konoha ont toujours été dans ma nature. Je suis fidèle, hors si je n'ai pas plus d'information, je serai contrait de partir.

Obito reste droit, finissant par soupire en hochant la tête.

-Très bien. Ta cible est un Uchiwa.

Je me redresse un peu plus, comprenant maintenant que c'est un plus gros poisson que ce que je pensais.

-Il est jeune, mais demain, il fêtera son passage à l'âge adulte. Il est prometteur, beaucoup de famille le craigne dans les affaires. Hors le problème est qu'il n'est pas vu avec de la compagnie, autant féminin que masculin, ou même non-reconnu. Cela gêne, car c'est une information important dans notre société. Si sa famille se pose des questions et tente souvent de lui proposer plusieurs profils, le fait qu'il se trompe sur son genre ne leur saute pas aux yeux, la cible ne montrant pas plus de preuve du contraire. Ils pensent que c'est le cas et veulent que ce soit réglée pour son anniversaire, demandant une personne qui soit à la fois capable d'éduquer, rapporter, silencieux et, par le profil de la cible, ne cherchera pas à s'attacher pour son propre profil. Certes, c'est mensonge qu'il te fait de te dire que tu es l'unique à avoir été assis sur ce siège pour cette affaire, mensonge plus grand de savoir que tu es le premier pensée, au vu de l'affaire qui les lies. Seulement, tu es le seul pour qu'ils soient sûrs que cela réussisse.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je comprends la raison de mon choix et promets que mon profil est celui que tu recherches. Seulement, le prix est trop haut pour seulement ça, tu connais mes tarifs, cela aurait certes été chère, jouer à la petit bête me dirait cinq cent mille, mais le million, les dettes payés, qu'est-ce que cela cache.  
-Ta question ne le met pas dans un bon sentiment.  
-Je m'excuse, mais autant savoir pourquoi ça à de l'importance, ce n'est pas la question que j'avais posé. Ce que tu me présente, c'est du bonus, j'aurais fait cela sans que tu me le dises. Je le sais, **vous** le savez, donc parlons réellement de ce qui m'attend à la fin de cette mission. Si c'est une balle, je l'accepte, sachant que la fuit est impossible avec **vous**.

Un nouveau silence, mais pas comme le précédent, c'est un silence naturel, un silence où la formulation des mots n'est pas nécessaire.

-Pas de balle tant que pas de traitrise. S'ils te payer tout, c'est parce que ce client est particulier. Personne ne doit te voir pour une raison fort simple, personne ne sais que tu seras là, personne ne te connais, mais quand l'annonce du blanc casser se fera, tout le monde voudra connaitre le responsable et ils ne veulent pas que cela remonte à eux. Les espions de sa personne remarquent que tu t'en sors avec une moyenne de 7,8 clients par jours. Arrondissant, nous arrivons à un rapport de Quarante-huit mille yen par jours. Avec la somme que tu les fais payer, le reste est pour ta disparition, ce qui fait un total de dix jours d'avance, les dettes et soigne étant un bonus, cela te permettra de réglée tes problèmes.

Je reste interdit. Cette mission est si gros, qu'ils veulent que je disparaisse de la circulation pendant dix jours, me payant tous mes besoins et le manque que je perdrais, pouvant ainsi reprendre mes habitude sans que cela s'en sente côté finance, ayant même prévu le manque de cette journée et de demain, ayant dit cinq cent mille, mais cette mission, tel que vraiment représenter, ne leur en couterais pas plus de quatre cent mille.

-J'ai votre parole qu'il n'y a rien d'autre.  
-Tu as leur parole.  
-Pas comme ça Obito.

Il tape du poing sur la table, s'apprêtant à hurler, mais il va se calmer d'un coup, se repositionnant pour prendre le combinet de son téléphone pour me le donner. J'écoute et entend une voix froide, qui me glace tout le dos.

-Tu as notre parole.

J'hoche la tête, redonnant le combinet qu'Obito raccroche avec rage.

-Il espère que tu ne recommenceras pas.  
-Je te promets qu'ils n'auront pas à s'inquiéter.

Obito appuie sur un bouton, trois gardes apparaisse d'un coup et vont vers moi.

-Ses hommes vont d'amener dans ta nouvelle résidence.

J'hoche la tête, demandant à récupère quelque affaire.

-Non. Tout tes affaires te seront fourni et payer, même la plus exubérante.  
-Sauf que j'ai le cadeau de Madara.

Il claque des doigts, un autre vient, ayant des gants et une cage dans la main, la levant pour montrer ce qu'i l'intérieur, quoique le cri et le bruit des pattes qui bouge dans tous les sens pour se libérer me permet de savoir qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

- **KON KON KON KON KON KON**

Il sort une patte entre les barreaux pour tenter de griffer la main de son porter, mordant même les barreaux. Malgré la scène, ce qui me vient rapidement en tête est que ce cadeau à failli m'être retiré si j'avais refusé la mission, l'évidence se faisant dans ma tête, ce qui est confirmer par le regard d'Obito à travers son masque. Je me dirige vers le porteur pour lui prendre sa cage, le reconnaissant comme étant un Nara.

-C'est un vrai démon.  
-Seulement si on ne se montre pas respectueux. Lui réponds-je comme une évidence en ouvrant la cage.

Tel une brise, il est sorti et apparais face à tous les gardes, sur ses gardes, ses griffes sortit, ses yeux remplie de rage et prêt à tuer le premier qui bouge, ses crocs apparaissant comme des lame de rasoir. Je continue ma route, passant à côté de lui.

-On va faire un voyage loin de la maison. Tu vas pouvoir prendre l'air.

Il se calme, se tourne vers moi, émet un petit cri avant de lancer un dernier regard méprisant à ceux derrière nous qui vont nous suivre.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kyūbi est comme un coq en pâte, courant dans tous les sens, se roulant dans l'herbes fraiche, se cachant dans un coin pour attraper des insectes qui passer sous son nez.

-C'est donc ici que je vais vivre ?  
-En effet.

C'est une grande maison, sur un étage, lumineux, possédant un frigo remplie, une baignoire assez grand pour me contenir trois fois et un lit trois places. Le reste m'important très peu. Après le tour du propriétaire, je me retourne vers mes gardes en les remerciant de m'avoir indiqué, mais les invite à se barrer de ma demeure.

-Signaler tous vos besoins et ne sortez pas avant demain soir. Dit l'un d'eux d'une voix qui se veut effrayant.

Il ne fait rien de plus que me faire rire et lui demander s'il a fini ses conneries, ouvrant la porte en leur assurant que je n'ai rien à foutre dehors vu que je suis payé pour plusieurs jours. Je ferme la porte à clé, malgré qu'il m'ait annoncé avoir des doubles des clés.

Je souris et vais directement faire la première chose que je rêve de faire depuis des jours.

-KYŪBI ! Hurle à travers la porte fenêtre donnant sur le grand jardin.

Le concerner viens vers moi, étonnée.

-Je vais profiter de la journée pour aller me pioter. Tu pourras te démerder pour bouffer seul ?

Pour tout réponse, il part dans la petite forêt, moi je me déshabiller et plonge dans le canapé pour dormir, n'aimant pas être seul dans les lits, surtout ceux qui sont prévu pour plusieurs.

-Hmmm…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Un bruit strident résonne, je vais pour saisir mon portable, geste automatique, mais me rappelle que je ne suis pas chez moi et surtout que je n'ai pas mis mon portable à côté de moi. Je me réveille en sursaute, comprenant que cela vient de la porte. Je me lève en vitesse, ouvrant la porte, mon bras droit caché derrière la porte, voyant devant moi un homme en colère et une jeune fille effaroucher de ma nudité.

-C'est pour quoi ?  
-Je suis votre voisin. Me dit l'homme d'une voix grave.  
-Rien à foutre. Dis-je dans un bâillement. Qu'est que vous me voulez ?  
-Votre renard à tuer trois de mes poules et m'a mordue jusqu'à sang quand j'ai tenté de l'en empêcher.  
-Vous êtes con aussi. Pourquoi vous avez tenté de l'en empêcher ?

Ma question l'énerve encore plus.

-Parce qu'il s'attaquait à mes poules !  
-Elle était morte vos poules. Et soyez content, c'est la preuve que c'est de la bonne volaille.  
-Je veux que vous preniez vos responsabilités sur-le-champs sino…  
-ARRÊTEZ DE GUEULEZ PUTAIN ! Si c'est pour de l'argent, vous allez voir les personnes dans la voiture noire.

Je montre la dite voiture.

-Ils vous payeront grassement. Pour votre blessure, n'importe qui dira qu'on n'attrape pas un renard sans gant et estimer vous heureux d'être vivant. Maintenant soyez content, s'il à aimer vos poules, je vous en prendrais d'autre.

Homme s'énerve et va pour faire quelque chose d'idiot, je réagis en premier en sortant mon bras droit, tentant un couteau, mais nous somme arrête par l'un de mes protecteurs qui nous demande ce qu'il se passe, l'homme écarquille les yeux, appelant le gardien «Hyûga-sama», blanchissant. Je ferme la porte pour donner ma réponse, fermant à double tours, repartant à la baie vitrée pour appeler mon renard qui arrive d'un pas léger, la gueule couvert de sang.

-Comment était ton repas ?  
-Kon.  
-Tant mieux car l'éleveur est derrière la porte et demande réparation.  
-Kon.  
-Moi aussi je m'en fou. Mais rappelle-toi que tout est répété à Madara.

À l'entend du nom, Kyūbi se met en position de soumis, gémissant et se cachant les yeux avec les pattes de devant.

-Tu as donc compris qu'il faut faire attention. Dis-je avec sérieux, prenant un sourire. Allez viens. Il faut qu'on prenne notre douche et que je me prépare pour demain soir.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La fête semble battre son plein, je suis habiller de vêtement chic, achetés pour l'occasion, un pantalon blanc, mes cheveux coiffés de manière à faire décoiffer. Malgré le type de soirée, c'est sur mon charme que cela va se jouer, ne pourtant pas de cravates, ma veste bleu nuit ouverte pour révéler un tee-shirt orange clair avec le symbole d'un tourbillon dans le dos, cacher par la veste, assez serrer pour révéler mon corps assez svelte, limite corps d'une petit fille.

-Monsieur.

Je lève la tête, saluant l'homme qui gère l'entrer d'un hochement.

-Bonsoir. Je suis monsieur Akatsuki.

L'homme hoche la tête, regardant la liste assez rapidement, faisant montre d'une grande organisation.

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Je n'ai pas de monsieur Akatsuki.

Je remarque que les deux gardes sont déjà prêts à me raccompagner hors de la propriété. Je reste sûr de moi, sachant que mon identité publique est sur et bien sur la liste, n'étant pas dans le style de Madara de ne pas avoir tout réglée.

-Je suis Menma no Akatsuki.  
-No Akatsuki.

Il tourne rapidement les pages et regarde aussi vite.

-Oui. Je vous ais. Veuillez m'excusez pour ce contretemps.

J'hoche la tête, ne voulant pas en rajouter, cela étant une assez belle perte de temps. Rentrant dans la résidence, les gardes étant retournés à leur place aussi vite qu'ils l'ont quitté, je me fais accueillir par un garçon, proche de mon âge, qui me sourit. Je vais le regarder rapidement, le trouvant bien à mon goût, la peau pales, donc qui marque bien facilement. Il me demande s'il veut qu'il me débarrasse de ma veste.

-Cela serait avec grand plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour. Souris-je à mon tour, ce qui le fait sourire plus, déglutissant avant de vite se reprendre.  
-Voulez-vous une cravate…Ou un nœud papillon ?  
-Non merci. Mon charme en perdrait.

Il redégloutit en me regardant encore rapidement, ses iris s'ouvrant un peu plus, prouvant son excitation. Il va me demander mon poignet rapidement, voulant me passer un bracelet transparent, discret, je remarque qu'il s'attarde beaucoup pour me le mettre, me caressant la peau qui est très douce et dégage une odeur de pêche. Je l'en remercie et rentre dans la soirée après lui avoir souris.

La musique est légère, dépassé par les murmure des conversations qui semblent parlé argent et affaires, parlant franchement, sans passer par des surnoms pour parler des affaires les plus noirs. Semble que ce soit accepter de tous qu'on soit entre enculé et riche avec un balai dans le cul. Un rapide regard me permet de voir que je suis le plus jeune de la pièce, s'il n'y avait pas ce garçon de salle, derrière moi, très charmant, je dirais que la maison est remplie de débris de plus de la quarantaine. Je vais me frayer un passage en avant, cherchant à repérer un garçon de mon âge, ne savant pas qui est ma cible, juste que c'est son anniversaire et qu'il va passer à l'âge adulte, sauf que je me demande ce qu'ils considèrent comme âge adulte.

Après cinq minutes, j'abandonne. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon style, mais continuer ainsi est impossible, la salle est remplie de vieux crouton, impossible pour moi de faire un repérage, surtout que je sens souvent que ma présence gène, au vu des conversations qui change légèrement de sujet, me faisant donc repérer, ce qui n'est pas mon objective.

Arriver à la seule table de la pièce, je remarque que c'est un buffet froid, ayant tout ce qu'on peut espérer d'un buffet froid. Je vais me servir un verre de thé vert, m'éloignant de la nourriture, donc l'odeur me tente trop, n'ayant pas mangé de la journée, pour me préparer à cette soirée, ayant eu plusieurs personne qui m'ont analyser et rendu présentable pour cette soirée, les proctologue se sont succédés pour faire en sorte que mon cul puis arrête de saigner et ne saigne pas pour le prochain défonçage, même s'il m'ont fortement conseiller d'aller me faire soigner, ce que je ferais à partir de demain.

-Bonjour.

Je relève la tête, surpris de voir devant moi un garçon proche de mon âge, quoiqu'un peu plus vieux, ayant des cernes sous les yeux. Content de voir quelqu'un qui semble intéressant, je lui souris et le salut.

-Bonjour.  
-Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant.  
-Oui. Je représente une famille qui n'a pas pu venir en personne.  
-Oh. Bien dommage, j'espère que c'est rien de grave.  
-Nullement. Je pense juste qu'ils m'ont envoyé pour éviter de s'ennuyer dans ses bavardages.

L'homme suit mon regard et me donne raison en voyant tout le monde qui continuer à donner la même image qu'à mon arriver.

-Je trouve pourtant que ce n'est pas une journée à laisser quelqu'un qui s'ennuie. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

Je réponds par l'affirmatif, buvant cul-sec mon thé, le suivant pour me retrouver de l'autre côté de la pièce, voyant ainsi tout un groupe, composé de ce que je recherche, des gens de mon âge, par contre, là où j'aurais pensé que ma cible m'avais trouvé, étant le seul jeune de visible, j'en rejoint six qui sont tous d'âge plus ou moins proche l'un des autre, tout plus vieux que moi, composer de trois garçon, trois filles, remarquant que, à part pour une filles, ils sont tous brun et un air de famille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène Itachi.  
-Un enfant perdu. Il représente aussi sa famille et semble faire tache dans la mer noire.

Le garçon rigole, moi je souris rapidement, me présentant à tous rapidement comme Memna, le nom de famille semblant peu leur apporter, chacun retournant la présentation, me permettant de faire la rencontre, du côté des filles, de Naori, Kushino et enfin Karin et côté garçon, Itachi, Shisui et enfin Sasuke. Restant avec eux, sachant que ma cible est parmi les garçons, me l'étant présenté ainsi, je fais connaissance, échangeant sur des sujet de dernières nouvelle plus intéressante, ne rentrant à aucun moment dans le populaire, rentrant dans les discutions assez facilement grâce à ma vie de Konoha, qui me permet de connaitre les dernières nouvelle du sous-monde. J'apprends que je ne me suis pas tromper et que l'air de famille des cinq est qu'ils sont Uchiwa, chose facile à deviner avec leur ressemblance avec le reste des invités, mais aussi que la fille vient de la famille Uzumaki, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, car je la connais comme étant celle de ma mère.

Comme ils se sont présenter d'eux même avec leur nom de famille, au détour de conversation, je continue de cacher le miens avec facilite. J'apprends qu'Itachi et Shisui sont cousin entre eux et que le dernier est plus que silencieux et semble même fatiguer de cette réception, m'est d'avis qu'on l'a obligé à assister à cette représentation. Après plusieurs minute, où on a bien échangé, les sujets naturelle se font et font que le groupe de fractionne pour des sujet plus particulier, ou plutôt que Shisui et Itachi parle avec les filles de leur famille, sans doute des cousine car elles n'ont pas la même intensité d'air de famille, qu'on Itachi et Sasuke, que j'ai devenir fraternel. Je rejoins Sasuke, qui est toujours dans son coin, Karin lui parlant et voulant lui faire plaisir en lui proposant un verre, ce qu'il accepte, cela lui permettant de la voire s'éloigner.

-Tu semble fatiguer par la représentation. Obligation de présence ? Demande-je en un sourire.

Il tourne le regard vers moi et va soupire en confirmant rapidement.

-Ma famille m'a forcé à venir. J'aurais pourtant donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là.  
-Suis du même avis que toi. Ma famille m'a envoyé ici pour que je puise la représenter, malheureusement, j'ignore complétement qui est notre hôte, ne s'étant pas présenté comme tel.

Sasuke confirme, disant qu'il doit vraiment être occuper avec ses connerie de serrage de main, ce qui me fait le regarder plus précisément, étant le premier mot déplacer que j'ai entendu de la soirée et ça fait du bien.

-Il doit sans doute distribuer les enveloppes pour ceux qui sont venue, raison de tout ce monde. Tu as eu la tienne ?

Ma question l'étonne par sa sincérité. En effet, je dois dire que je suis fatigué par cette mission qui m'ennuie. C'est le plan rêver, mais je déteste l'ennui, c'est plus fort que moi. Les moments de calme sont une bénédiction, mais pour moi ça c'est de l'ennui, car je suis entouré de personne qui parle de sujet qui me font chier. J'ai qu'une acte, rencontre ma cible, la baiser, ou me faire baiser et me barrer à la fin, quelque sourire et autre bonus de jeux seront le minimum syndicale.

-Non. J'ai cherché la table qui distribue, mais personne ne veux me renseigner.  
-J'ai l'impression de faire face à des poissons.

J'imite le poison en ouvrant et fermant la bouche rapidement. Sasuke rigole et me dit qu'ils doivent aussi avoir leur intelligence.

-Pas sûr. Le poisson est incapable de parler, alors que si on écoute cette conversation.

Je lui montre du doigt un couple qui parle entre eux.

-On se rend compte qu'il parle couramment le japonais, mais aussi qu'ils ont des problèmes d'argents.  
-Comment tu sais pour l'argent ? Demande-t-il en regardant le couple.

Je tourne le regard vers lui, le voyant alpaguer à mon harpon.

-Je sais lire sur les lèvres.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Dit-il septique.  
-Dit une phrase en ne bougeant que les lèvres.

Il bouge sa lèvre inférieure de gauche à droite, tentant de savoir si je mens. Je reste simple en attendant. J'ai décidé de m'amuser aussi un peu. Cette soirée est l'une des seuls que je risque de passer dans la cours des rois du monde et je veux en profiter. Au diable la Vérité de la vie, je veux m'oublier pour le moment jusqu'à être face à mon client, qui ne peux pas être autour de moi, pour la simple et unique raison que les filles Uchiwa s'occupe des autres garçon et que Sasuke ne cache pas sa colère d'être là et le reprocher à ma cible. Il décidé de jouer avec moi, comme prévu, disant une phrase que je vais traduire et répondre.

-Je ne me paye pas ta tête, elle me couterait trop chère.  
-Ok. Comment tu as appris ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'utilise ce talent pour qu'on s'amuse. Demande-je en détournant son attention de sujet que je veux garder secret.

Il va regarder le monde, curieux de voir comment on peut rire avec ses gens. Je lui montre un groupe de trois personnes, deux hommes et une fille qui a dépassé notre classe d'âge, mais est à peine dans la nouvelle.

-Je t'avais dit de vous dévoiler un peu plus. Dit l'homme face à la fille.  
-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ce puceau est un vrai glaçon. Répond la fille.  
-Doit bien avoir une préférence. On a tout tenté pour le mettre dans notre poche. Il faut qu'il se lier avec nous. Nos finances sont des plus basses. Dit le deuxième homme.  
-Chut crétins, on va nous entendre. Reprend le premier.

Je rigole, Sasuke sourit légèrement.

-Je plains ce pauvre qui ne doit vraiment pas avoir le temps de jouer.  
-Il n'en a pas.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, souriant, tournant le regard vers un autre couple.

-Tiens. Eux ça change

Sasuke suit mon regard sur un duo d'homme proche de nous, mais assez éloigné pour qu'on ne les entende pas, demandant ce qu'il se dise.

-Ah putain de merde. J'ai mes hémorroïdes qui me grattent. Dit l'homme qui est crispé.  
-Arrête mon doudou. Après je vais être obligé de te mettre de nouveau de la crème.  
-Mais ça m'arrache la gueule.  
-Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas manger de piment.  
-Mais c'est la seul chose qui me permet de bander en voyant ta gueule.

Sasuke rigole plus fortement, un peu trop car les autres se tournent vers nous, nous voyant rigoler ensemble comme deux gamins. On va vite se reprendre, comprenant que c'est déplacer de rigoler ici, Sasuke perdant son sourire pour redevenir froid. Le voir ainsi me fait complétement chier et je décidé d'agir. Je prends sa main pour avoir son attention, décidant d'envoyer chier Madara et son putain de plan, je ferais ça à ma manière et comme toujours il va être content de moi, après tout, s'il m'a confié cette mission, c'est qu'il savait dans quoi il s'engage.

-Partons.  
-Hein ? demande-t-il surpris.  
-C'est une soirée chiante et j'en aie assez de rester droit avec un balai dans le cul. Je connais un endroit où on s'amuse.  
-Mais la soirée…  
-Regarde autour de toi et dit-moi si c'est une soirée d'anniversaire.

Il regarde autour de lui et secoue la tête.

-Suit moi. La porte d'entrer est surveillé. Me dit-il en me prenant la main pour me tirer rapidement loin des autres.

Je le suis, me faisant discret, glissant comme de l'eau sur du marbre, personne ne nous calculant, les discutions continuant sans se changer sur notre passage. Nous quittons la salle de bal pour aller dans les couloirs désert. Je lui demande notre destination, il me répond qu'on sort par derrière, que c'est plus très loin. Je vais le plaquer contre la fenêtre doucement, lui mettant la main sur la bouche en lui faisant le signe de ne pas parler, nous cachant derrière le rideau qui est assez ample, restant immobile, comme Sasuke qui me regard dans les yeux. Le bruit de pas se fait entendre pour Sasuke, comprenant qu'on était suivit, la personne se reconnaissant par sa voix féminine.

-Mais où il est ? Itachi m'a pourtant dit qu'il l'a vu partir par là.

Karim va continuer à marcher, ses pas perdant en intensité.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je sors du rideau, voyant Karin qui se retourne.

-Ah Menma. Où est Sasuke ?  
\- Aux toilettes. On avait une rapide envie.

La rousse vient vers moi, regardant autour de nous, annonçant qu'il n'y a pas de toilette ici.

-Dans ce cas, on a pissé dans un placard à balais. Réponds-je avec innocence.  
\- Il n'est donc pas là.

Je secoue la tête, ce qui la fait me saisir par la veste pour me plaquer contre le mur pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, je me retiens de la démolir, ne voulant pas que Sasuke m'en veulent d'avoir aplatis sa copine, jouant l'innocent.

-Que de violence Ka…  
-C'est le miens.  
-Qui ?  
-Je sais très bien qui tu es «Menma», comme je devine que tu sais qui je suis, alors ne me provoque pas. Retire-toi.  
-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, je te demande de me lâche, c'est un costume qui coute chère.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, je réponds à l'échange, lui intimant de me lâcher si elle ne veut pas avoir mon poing dans la figure, ce qu'elle va faire en comprenant qu'elle n'est pas en position de force, malgré la situation. Partant dans la salle du bal, j'ouvre le rideau et lui demande s'il est prêt à s'amuser.

-Elle va prévenir mon frère et les recherche ne vont pas tarder. On ne peut pas sortir.  
-Pas à ta manière.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et le regarde en lui tendant la main, ce qui le fait sourire et sortir par la fenêtre, me regardant le suivre et fermer derrière moi la fenêtre, sautant du balcon, voyant que la nuit est vraiment bien avancer.

Nous allons courir vers le portail que nous traversons sans nous arrêter, Sasuke restant toujours à mes côtés, quand nous sommes assez loin de la maison, nous entendons le bruit de voiture qui démarre en trompe, sortant de la demeure pour partir dans tous les sens. Je lui prends la main, le guidant pour une ruelle sise à gauche et un entre bâtiment assez large pour nous laisse passer, nous permettant de se trouver derrière les bâtiments sans que personne ne nous voit, continuant notre marche à rythme constant. Sasuke suit, s'étonnant que je connaisse aussi bien les ruelle, la vérité est que j'improvise et saisit tous les ruelle qui nous permette de mettre de la distance entre eux et nous, ce qu'il va comprendre, s'avançant devant pour me tirer par la main et traverse d'autre chemin et rue rapidement.

Je me laisse guider, lui faisant confiance pour le chemin à prendre, comprenant qu'il vise une certain distance, comme moi, car quand il a atteint celle que je visais.

-On est assez loin pour pas qu'il nous retrouve. Ils doivent penser qu'on n'est pas très loin et quadrille une certain zone, se basant…  
-Sur le temps de notre disparition avant qu'il nous chasse, ayant pris en compte qu'on est à pied, mais aussi en voiture, devant penser même que je t'ai kidnappé. Continus-je, lui faisant comprend que, comme lui, j'ai aussi des connaissances en fuite.  
-Tu fais souvent des fugues ?  
-Disons que cela m'est arrivé très souvent et que l'expérience est bonne maitresse. Et toi ?  
-Non. C'est la théorie qui à parler. C'est ma première fugue et j'adore. Sourit-il.  
-Et dans ta théorie, prochaine étape ? Souris-je  
-On évite les coins fréquenter et on s'arrête qu'une fois qu'on est arrivé.

Je garde mon sourire, soupirant d'un coup brusque.

-Ou alors tu changes de vêtements pour d'autre plus discret. Je connais un endroit.

Sasuke me suit, allant à côté de moi, me demandant qui j'étais vraiment.

-Menma no Akatsuki et je vais te faire découvrir mon monde.

Il s'arrête.

-«Mon monde.» Parce que toi tu ne viens pas d'ici ? Rigole-t-il.

Je me retourne, souriant en dévoilant dans mes yeux de l'amusement, un petit vent chaud se levant derrière moi.

-Mon monde est bien plus marrant pour celui qui accepte ses règles. Tu veux le découvrir ?

Je lui tends la main en lui demandant. Il regarde rapidement autour de lui, avançant lentement pour finalement me saisir la main, son sourire prenant légèrement place.

Je vais l'amener jusqu'à la gare la plus proche, lui apprenant la fraude avec facilité, partant pour une destination qui lui est inconnu, faisant que nos poursuiveurs ne nous retrouverons jamais, allant chez un marchand de vêtements proche de la gare, que je connais pour les fois où je venais proche de cette ville. Personne ne me connais, on m'a souvent vu, mais aucun ne va dire mon nom ou même poser des questions, ne nous calculant pas plus. Je vais dans le rayon vêtements normal, Sasuke me suivant rapidement, n'osant rien dire, comme un enfant dans le monde des adultes, le magasin n'ayant rien à voir avec ceux qu'il a dû voir. Ici pas de personne qui vous mesure et fait du sur-mesure.

-Menma ?!

Je le regard, le voyant rougir, alors que je viens de retirer mon haut, allant mettre un haut orange sombre.

-Prend ce que tu veux. Je te le paie.  
-Pas besoin. J'ai de l'argent.  
-Sur toi ?

Il s'arrête, se rendant compte que non, il n'a rien pris, n'en ayant pas vu l'utilité à ce moment, puis même si c'est le cas, l'utilisation de sa carte risque de nous faire nous repérer. Je retire mon bas pour un pantalon ample noir, ce qui le réveille de sa torpeur, se retournant rapidement pour chercher des vêtements plus discret que son costume bleu nuit. Il retire ses vêtements assez lentement, sans doute gêné par ma présence.

-Tu veux que je me retourne ?  
-Non. C'est juste que… C'est l'excitation du moment.  
-Laisse toi aller. Je dirigerais tout pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise et profiter du plaisir.

Mes mots sont certes à double sens, mais au moins cela le rassure, faisant apparaitre son corps muscler pale comme la lune, ce qui me fascine, ne m'y attendant, bavant, sans le vouloir, dessus alors qu'il le casse sous un tee-shirt bleu nuit à manche longe et une veste à capuche grise. Il fait de même avec son pantalon, prenant un qui le serre un peu plus que le miens, se sentant à l'aise dans ses vêtements qui ressemble à un collant noir, mais ne lui donne pas d'air féminin, cela collant parfaitement avec sa veste grise et ne semble pas le dérange dans ses mouvement. Il se retourne vers moi en demandant comme je le trouve et devant mes étoiles dans les yeux, il a compris qu'il a fait un bon choix.

Sasuke sort du magasin, je fais un signe au vendeur qui me le renvoi, prenant nos vêtements, vous ai-je dis qu'il était celui qui m'avais donné mes vêtements de ce soir. Je sors rapidement, demandant à Sasuke s'il était prêt, à son sourire, je comprendre que oui.

Je vais l'amener au premier bar qui passe, décidant de commencer à boire pour commencer cette soirée en douceur. Sasuke a pris un mélange de rhum et limonade. Moi je l'ai suivi, prenant la même chose. Le gout est fort en sucre et le gout de l'alcool est loin de se sentir.

-C'est très bon. Je ne connaissais pas.  
-J'en prend tout le temps. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'alcool.  
-Ah je connais. C'est pareil pour toute personne qui commence.

Rassuré, semblant avoir eu peur que je le juge, il va se décontracter et boire plus réellement. Sentant qu'il ne sait de quoi parler, je le lance.

-Alors. Le futur roi du monde aime les mangas ?  
-Les mangas…J'aime bien ça, style Gumm, Another ou même, récemment, Tokyo Ghoul.  
-Ah…T'aime bien le style noir. Je suis même sur que tu considères Shingeki no Kyojin comme un Seinen.  
-Pas forcement. S'il a été publié dans le Shonen jump, c'est bien qu'il peut être considéré ainsi. Mais j'avoue que l'anime, car le manga m'a fait mal aux yeux, est vraiment génial, j'ai même gardé la musique de transformation d'Eren… Même si j'ai mentis quant à son origine.  
-Tes parents ?  
-Ouais, il n'aime pas du tout ça. Même mon frère trouve que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur la littérature.  
-Comme ?  
-Sen Takatsuki.  
-Comme dans Tōkyō Ghoul ?  
-Oui. C'est par ça que je l'ai découvert. Sinon toi, tu aimes quoi comme manga.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Quelle soirée, mais quelle soirée. Sasuke est à côté de moi, marchant pas plus droit que moi, mais on est loin d'être fatigué, comme loin d'être bourré. On a fait plus de cinq bars, goutant leur spécialité, mais c'est vrai que l'heure passe et que la nourriture est de plus en plus rare à trouver. Nous arrivons enfin à trouver notre bonheur dans un restaurant à emporter, ne voulant pas rester assis sous la lumière trop forte du magasin. Nous nous installons dans un parc, la lune nous éclairant alors que face à nous se trouver un ruisseau.

-Comment est ton plat ?  
-Trop salée. Et toi ?  
-Trop sucrée.

On se lance un rapide regarde, échangeant nos sandwiche pour mordre dedans, hochant la tête pour continuer notre repas tranquillement. Le sujet manga et anime nous a tenue en haleine pendant des heures, Sasuke reprend ainsi sur un autre sujet.

-Tu lis des romans ?  
-Oui, mais pas des récents. Je suis plus sur Sorceleur, le livre d'où est tire le jeu Withers et j'apprends la _divine comédie_.  
-Tu apprends la comédie ?  
- _Divine comédie_ , de Dante.  
-Ah pardon. J'en entends que du bien.  
-C'est un style assez compliquer à lire, mais j'aime ça, surtout qu'il y a la non traduction avant chaque poème, me permettant d'apprend.  
-Tu y arrive ?

Je prends une grande boucher que j'avale, réfléchissant rapidement.

-«Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita;  
Mi ritrovai per una selva oscura  
Che la diritta via era smarrita.

E quanto a dir qual' era, è cosa dura,  
Questa selva selvaggia ed aspra, e forte,  
Che nel pensier rinuiova la paura;

Tanto è amara, che pici è più morte;  
Ma per trattar del ben, ch'i' vi trovai,  
Dirô dell' altre cose ch' i' v' ho scorte

I' non so ben ri dir com' i' v' entrai;  
Tant' era pien di sonno in su quel punto,  
Che la verace via abbandonai.

Ma po' ch' i' fui appiè d' un colle giunto,  
Là ove terminava quella valle,  
Che m' avea di paura il cuor compunlo ;

Guardai in alto, e vidi le sue spalle  
Vestite già de' raggi del pianeta,  
Che mena dritto altrui per ogni calle.»

Je remange mon sandwiche une fois que j'ai finis, tournant le regard vers Sasuke qui a les yeux écarquillé en me dévisageant.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas attraper monsieur mouche.

Il obéit rapidement, me vantant ma mémoire, ce dont je l'en remercie.

-Tu as aussi un magnifique accent italien. Comment tu…  
-J'ai une connaissance qui parle Italien et m'a appris la pronation.

Cela fut naturel pour lui, étant un professeur d'Italien qui est tombé sous mon charme.

Notre repas terminé, le jetant dans la poubelle, je demande si Sasuke veut continuer la soirée, ou s'arrêter et aller dormir.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguer, mais si toi tu…  
-Nullement. Je suis une vraie pile électrique.

La soirée à continuer, allant dans une boite de nuit pour danser. C'est un vrai lieu de débauche et j'ai compris que Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise ici.

-Tu veux qu'on parte ? Demande après un verre, hurlant comme lui.  
-Non. Enfin… Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je pense que je vais rester avec toi.  
-Pas de problème. Allons danser, cela te permettra de vite d'habituer.

Je le traine sur la piste de danse et lui demande de ne pas se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure, de se laisser mener par la musique, le prenant par la main pour l'aider en faisant quelque mouvement. Je fais exprès de laisser mes mains plus longtemps que prévu sur son corps, ce qui semble pas vraiment relever, cela me permettant de profiter de son corps d'Apollon. La musique commence à lui rentrer dans le corps, le voyant ainsi partir dans la frénésie qui nous entraine tous dans cette boite, dansant pendant pratiquement une heure avant que nos jambes cris pitié. On s'assit sur la banquette, ayant dans nos main une bouteille de bière sucrée pour reprendre des forces, Sasuke n'ayant plus peur de l'alcool.

-Ouah. Il est vachement tard ! Hurle-je dans son oreille pour me faire entendre malgré la musique.

Il bouge ses lèvres, préférant ainsi plutôt que hurle comme moi, sa gorge ne voulant pas le laisser hurler pour rien, cela me permettant de pratiquer.

-[Comment tu sais ?]  
-On commence à rentrer dans la deuxième partit du bar.

Ne comprenant pas, je lui montre ce qui nous entoure. Il suit du regarde et voir que partout les couple et les groupe commence à baiser entre eux.

-[Cela ne dérange pas le gérant ?]  
-Non. Contrairement à chez toi, ici, un bar, ou une boite qui interdit la baise ne fait pas long feu.  
-[Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune attirance pour ce qui nous entoure.]  
-Pas grave ! Tu es du style à croire à la princesse du château.  
-{Non. Je sais que cela n'existe pas. Je pense même qu'on va me marié dans pas longtemps d'un mariage arrangé. Je parlais de vrai attirance]  
-Ah. Mais cela n'est pas forcement obligé de baiser. On peut continuer à danser. Par contre, ne faudra pas t'offusquer si on te touche le cul. C'est la manière de dire salut à partir de maintenant ! Rigole-je en buvant ma bière à la paille.  
-[Et merde.]  
-Remarque. T'es un vrai tombeur, pas étonnant que les filles te tombent dans les bras.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, semblant dans ses pensées. Je comprends que j'ai dit une bêtise.

-[Menma. Je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose.]  
-Quoi ?  
-[Je n'ai aucune attirance pour ce genre de chose.]  
-T'inquiète pas. SI la voie du pédéraste t'attire plus, tu ne dois pas te sentir dépayser.

Pour appuyer mes dire, je lui montre deux mec torse nu, dont un qui met un préservatif.

-[Non. Même avec les garçons. Enfin, je n'ai jamais ressenti de plaisir dans la chaire. Cet élan de luxure me laisse froid.]  
-Oh. T'es asexuel.

Il secoue les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment, ce que je peux lui comprendre. Je m'approche de lui et lui parle dans l'oreille.

-Viens chez moi. On va finir la nuit.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

-Vu l'heure, seul les boites de nuit sont encore ouverte et, encore au vu de l'heure, je pense que celle-ci sera la plus chaste que tu verras. Si cela ne te fait aucun effet, on peut aller chez moi pour finir la soirée, à part si tu veux rentrer chez toi.  
-[Hors de question. Je m'amuse trop. Je vais comme même prendre une autre bière, j'adore trop celle-ci, je t'en rapport une ?]

J'accepte volontiers, lui donnant l'argent. Si je devais compte tous ce qui est sorti, j'ai l'impression qu'une semaine viens de me passer sous le nez, fort heureusement que c'est du bonus en plus de ma cible…De cette très belle cible. Nos bières dans les mains, nous sortons, saluant le videur qui nous propose de renifler un verre remplie d'un liquide transparent. J'accepte volontiers, adorant cette odeur et cette sensation dans mon corps.

Le Popper est vraiment géniale, donnant une sorte d'euphorie ou même de détente, génial pendant qu'on baise, provoquant une chaleur interne. J'adore même si je suis un peu déçu de ne plus ressentir leur effet à fond depuis que l'habitude a pris place. Sasuke va aussi renifler, mais c'est plus léger et c'est uniquement pour ne pas paraitre goujat.

Nous marchons sous l'air frais, appelant un taxi pour aller à la maison que Madara m'a donné, n'ayant plus aucun transport, restant silencieux quelque instant, le chauffeur ayant un regard vers nous qui me déplaît et me ferait envie de lui arracher la gueule, mais l'ambiance ne s'y prête pas. Les cons resteront con, même morts.

Quand je rentre, invitant Sasuke à rentrer, allumant la lumière, je vois Kyūbi qui court vers moi.

-Scopus Kyūbi.

Le renard regard rapidement Sasuke qui le voit en un éclair avant qu'il monte en haut pour aller dans la seconde chambre, ayant reçu la confirmation que la nuit ne sera pas calme.

-Tu as un renard ?  
-C'est un cadeau d'un ancien employeur ? Enfin peu importe, panique pas, il ne te fera rien. Je te sers quelque chose ?  
-Je ne dis pas non à quelque chose de sucrer. L'alcool me sort du nez.  
-Et deux thés. Deux. Dis-je avec entrain, contrairement à Sasuke qui est complétement fatigué.

Je l'invite à s'assoir sur le canapé, préparant deux tisanes pour nous calmer de notre soirée. Le sachet s'infusant, je prendre une boite rouge pour en prendre trois pilules rouge, en mettant deux dans ma tasse, hésitant à la mettre dans celle de Sasuke.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Menma.

Je retire les sachets et reviens dans le salon, lui donnant la tasse, lui demandant comment il se sent.

-C'était une putain de soirée. Je te remercie de m'avoir appris à m'amuser.

Je bois une gorgée, lui annonçant avoir mis deux sucres, il me confirmera que c'est bon après une gorgée.

-Donc comme ça t'es asexuel.

Il se tourne vers moi. J'en rigole légèrement, mais pas pour ce qu'il croit.

-Désolé, mais c'était notre dernier sujet de discussion.  
-Tu dois trouver ça bizarre.  
-Non. À dire vrai je m'en fiche complétement. C'est juste que tu es le premier que je rencontre. Désole si je suis curieux, mais tu ne ressens vraiment rien?

Il secoue la tête, annonçant que malgré ses nombreuses tentatives avec des magazines, des films, pour les deux sexes, il ne ressent vraiment rien.

-Et le contact de la chair ?  
-Non…Mes parents m'ont souvent envoyé quelque professionnel. Je suis sûr que Karin en est une. Mais comme les autres, cela n'a aboutis à rien, surtout que celle-ci n'était vraiment pas belle et je ne ressentais rien pour elle.  
-Oh. Donc même si tu ressens une attirance, tu n'arrives pas à bander ?  
-C'est plutôt que cela me provoque rien. C'est comme boire un thé, je suis détendu après, mais cela prend plus de temps et est donc une perte de temps pour moi. Désolé, cela ne doit pas être clair.  
-Au contraire. Le simple fait que tu considères le sexe et la masturbation, comme boire un thé en dit long.

Je me cale contre le canapé, comme lui, chacun profitant du silence, contrairement à sa soirée, c'est pas de l'ennui, mais de la plénitude, comme après une bonne baise.

-Je suppose que tu ne feras pas d'inconvénient à dormir ici. Je me sens responsable de toi et je n'aimerais pas te savoir dehors à cette heure et dans ton état.

Sasuke m'en remercie, puis se tais, semblant réfléchir. Cela n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette tête, comprenant qu'il me cache quelque chose de la soirée.

-Menma. Je… En vérité c'est à mon anniversaire que tu as été invite. Techniquement j'ai passé l'âge adule depuis plusieurs heures.

Je souris, me retenant de rire.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il.

Je m'approche de la table, posant ma tasse vide, me tournant vers lui.

-Disons que moi aussi j'ai trois chose à t'avouer.

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui, lui-même se redresse.

-La première est que je le savais depuis le début et que j'espère que cette soirée en cadeau te restera en mémoire.

Ma voix se fait de plus en plus douce, souriant tendrement,

-La deuxième est que j'adore le sexe…

Je me lèche légèrement ma lèvre inferieur, ce qui le fait déglutir.

-… couchant sans aucune distinction de genre et du sexe de la personne.

Je sens ses mains trembler.

-La troisième est que je te trouve à mon gout, que je vais t'embrasser…

Je fais le geste une fois dis.

-Et, si tu ne me repousse pas tout de suite, j'ai prévu de profiter de ce corps qui me fait rêver.

Je prends les mains de Sasuke qui tremble, le regardant dans les yeux, lui laissant quelque seconde pour qu'il choisisse, voulant que sa première fois soit consentante. Il va me surprendre en allant au-devant de son dégout pour m'embrasser tendrement avec la langue, mais en la gigotant partout. Je sourire et rigole légèrement en le repoussant.

-Attend. Pas la peine de me lécher l'intérieur de la bouche. Suit le rythme de ma langue.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, sortant ma langue pour aller dans sa bouche, qu'il à laisser ouverte en comprenant. Quand ma langue rencontre sa consœur, je vais lui faire suivre le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, le sens inverse et quand elle est bien chauffer, je me retire, le laissant respirer.

-Comment tu fais quand tu n'es pas un plongeur né?  
-Tu respire par le nez en détendant ta langue un peu, reprenant aussi vite. Pratique est seul manière d'y arriver.

Il hoche la tête, replongeant sur ma bouche, mais cette fois il y va calmement, refaisant la même chose que moi, sauf que quand il va se retire, ma main droit passer derrière sa tête pour le plaquer contre ma bouche et lui faire commencer la valse. Il sera surpris, mais va vite prendre une inspiration pour suivre ma valse. J'en fais une petite, nous séparant, le voyant en redemander.

-Je pensais que cela te faisais rien.  
-C'est pas que ça me fait rien, c'est juste que j'en ressens pas l'obligation de coucher, tout cela étant pour moi comme un jeu.

J'hoche la tête, comprenant que finalement la limite qui nous sépare est mince.

Celui qui croit en tout, ne croit à rien.

Il reprend notre jeu, m'embrassant à son tour, je vais le développer en passant mes mains sous son haut pour lui caresser le torse, lui faisant lever les bras en air pour qu'il le retire, brisant notre liens que je reforme en plongeant ma tête pour lui lécher le corps, le mordillant légèrement pour ensuite en faire un suçon, ce qui le fait émettre un bruit légère de plaisir, relevant la tête pour lui lécher le cou. Il va m'imiter, passant ses mains sous mon haut pour caresser mon dos, mais je le sens tremblant. Je me redresse pour atterrir à son oreille et parler doucement.

-Comme la danse, laisse toi guider par ton corps.  
-Le problème est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ahhh…

Je lui mords le lope de son oreille, me redressant, bras tendue, devant lui.

-Tu m'as fait mal. Dit-il avec colère.  
-Tu vois que tu sais obéir à ton corps. Qu'est que tu veux faire ?

Devant son doute, je lui dis qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse, que des bonnes.

-Je veux continuer à sentir tes lèvres sur mon corps. Me laisser guider par tes mouvements.

Je lui souris.

-Attache ta ceinture et n'hésite pas à prévenir si tu veux quelque chose de précis.

J'allais replonger, mais en voyant sa tête, je sors un petit sourire qui le fait rougir.

-J'écoute Sas-uke. Dis-je d'une petite voix qui le fait rire, connaissant les termes.

Si vous lisez mon histoire, vous devez être une personne qui saigne du nez en lisant du Yaoi, mais pour les noob, «Uke» est le dominer et «Seme» est le dominant.

-J'aimerais bien sentir ton corps.

Je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin, faisant en sort que mon poids ne l'écrase pas, retirant mon tee-shirt lentement, ce qui le fait languir. Je comprends qu'il sera vraiment différent de mes autres expériences quand il me touche le torse pour prendre entre ses main le cristal vert clair de mon collier.

-C'est très jolie. Ça te viens d'où ?  
-C'est un cadeau d'une personne qui me considère comme son petit-fils.  
-Il doit avoir une grande valeur, autant sentimentale que…Pardon. Finit-il devant mon air attendant, lui faisant remarque que ce n'est pas trop le moment.  
-T'es trop mignon quand tu es gêner.  
-C'est étrange, je ne le suis pas d'habitude.

Je décide de faire comprendre que la conversation est terminée en prenant ses mains pour souffler dessus et les plaquer contre mon corps. Il a le corps froid et c'est très surprenant pour moi qui suis de sang chaud. Ses mains caressent mon torse, descendant le long de mes pectoraux pour ensuite passer sous mes bras et appuyer sur mes omoplates pour que je plonge vers lui pour l'embrasse. C'est intense, j'ai l'impression que mon souffle me perd, ce qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des mois, alors que là ce n'est pas violent et rien n'est fait à mon corps pour que je le perde. Ses mouvement de langues sont agiles, il apprend vite me dis-je, pourtant il manque d'endurance, perdant en premier son souffle. Je me redresse, le regardant dans les yeux en m'allongeant sur lui, appuyant ma tête sur mes bras qui son croiser sur son torse, mes jambes le long de son corps.

Essoufflé, je le laisse reprendre son souffle, avant de le complimenter, mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'étouffer pour me dépasser, surtout que la nuit n'est pas encore finie. Il en rougie encore avant d'émettre un bruit qui tente de retenir alors que ma jambe droite remonte sur sa jambe pour finir par frôler ses testicules. Il va soupirer quand je lui frotte mon genou doucement pendant que j'embrasse son torse et m'amuser avec ses tétons qui commencent à durcir. Sans que je lui disse quoique ce soit, il va descendre ses main dans mon dos, me donnant un électrochoc avec la froideur de ses mains, passant en premier la barrière de mes vêtements pour rentrer ses main dans mes bas et caresser mes fesses, je comprends qu'il a envie de me posséder, du moins c'est un faux signal qu'il me donne, m'appelant pour que je relève la tête, me faisant retourne doucement pour qu'il soit sur moi, ses mains toujours dans mes bas, les caressant pendant qu'il me lèche les tétons et passe ses jambes au-dessus de mes jambes.

Il se décide enfin à suivre son instinct. Pense-je avant de comprendre qu'en vérité, il reproduit mes mouvements à l'identique, quoi que les mélangeant.

On dit souvent que c'est au lit qu'on connaît les personnes et je dois dire que c'est souvent vrai pour ceux qui se laissent aller, comme Sasuke à cet instant, me permettant de comprendre comme il est vraiment. Il a besoin de voir quelqu'un faire quelque chose, avant de faire de le reproduire, voir même l'améliorer, étant très fier, car il est gêné quand il n'y arrive pas, du moins il me montre sa gêne, cela doit vouloir signifier qu'il me considère comme son maitre, ce qu'il confirmera quand il va me relever le bassin pour que je le stimule dans une fausse pénétration, me demandant s'il fait bien en relevant la tête.

Décidant de me montrer franc avec lui, comprenant qu'il déteste quand on lui vante de fausse qualité.

-Tu as un bon projet, mais retire tes mains de mes fesses.

Il les retire d'un coup, je lui saisis les poignets en secouant la tête.

-Il ne faut pas que tu sois brusque, c'est comme les affaires, doucement, tu changes pour un nouveau projet. Fais les glisser le long de mon corps, pour me le caresser.

Il se laisse faire, consciencieux, comme un enfant qui découvre l'écriture.

-Puis tu…

Je décide de m'arrête, sachant qu'il comprendra mieux en lui montrant. Je me redresse à ma phrase fini, lui léchant le tétons droit, passant ma langue autour pendant quelque seconde, pour bien le faire durcir par l'excitation, terminant par un coup léger sur le bout de son sein devenue plus rouge. Il ouvre la bouche d'aise, mais a le souffle coupé quand je lui titille de l'index gauche le sein. Il se laisse complétement submerger, relevant la tête en ouvrant la bouche, complétement perdu. Je m'arrête avant qu'il commence à perdre contrôle.

-Ça va ?  
-C'est génial…Ouah…

Il reprend son inspiration, ses pensées son fouillis car il me demande comment il fait pour pouvoir encore sentir mon basin contre le siens, ce qui avant lui aurait été impossible à demander, se réveillant en rougissant quand il comprend ce qu'il vient de dire. Je souris et passe mes mains sur ses fesses, au-dessus du tissus, pour lui intimer un mouvement de va et viens sur mon entrejambe allonger contre mon corps et qui commence aussi à hurler à sa liberté. Il se penche sur moi, reprenant le rythme en même temps que moi qui laisse mes mains sur ses fesses pour les tâter avant de plonger la main au niveau de sa raie pour la caresser, mais je serais celui qui va émettre un cri alors qu'il me léchait le tétons comme je lui ai montré, sa langue froide me faisant l'effet d'un glaçon, me durcissant les deux tétons rapidement pour me les titiller bien plus vite que moi, mais surtout en étant bien plus dur, passant au titillement à la légère pichenette qui me fait hurler de plaisir, ayant complétement oublier ce que je faisais de mes mains, mes doigts ayant bien failli jouer avec son anus, celui-ci me mordant le corps légèrement et me faisant un suçon.

-Semblerais que je me débrouille bien.  
-La ferme et continue bordel. Dis-je dans un soupire en rigolant.

Je reprends constance, mes mains passant par ses fesses pour lui touchent son sexe qui est dur, mais pas complétement lever. Je vais le masser légèrement, lui faisant à son tours perdre la notion de ce qu'il faisant, devenant ma marionnette, son sexe grandissant dans ma main. Il va se tourner, pour me laisser plus de marge de manœuvre, mais on se rend vite compte que le canapé est trop petit, tombant tous les deux à terre, fort heureusement cela n'est pas assez haut pour notre faire complétement mal, surtout que je sais reprendre en main les choses en l'embrassant, passant mes jambes autour de sa jambes droite, me frottant comme lui et le frottant contre ma jambe droite, descendant ma bouche pour me diriger vers son sexe dresser, laissant ma langue fait un chemin de salive le longue de son corps, lui provoquant un grognement pour la même raison que moi si les rôles s'inverserais, le contracte de sa froideur et ma chaleur.

Pendant que je descends, je fais descendre ses bas, comme lui en fais de même avec moi, redressant son basin comme moi qui en fait de même, nous synchronisant sans le faire exprès, poussant un gémissement comprimer quand nos sexe sont libre, Sasuke hurlant quand je vais l'embrasser, passer le bout de ma langue sur le dessus de son gland, la plongeant sous sa peau pour en faire un léger tour qui lui provoque un immense plaisir, mais l'apogée s'attenant quand je plonge son gland dans ma bouche pour continuer à creuser sa peau de ma langue.

-Ah…Ah. Menma…Ah… Ah…Atten…

Il me saisit les épaule pour m'arrêter, ce que je fais, me rendant compte que je me suis laisser emporter. Putain de merde, elle a vraiment un très bon gout. Vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit sur les bonnes bites.

«Rare sont ceux qui ont un gout infecte, j'entends bien entendu quand il est lavée, mais encore plus rare sont ceux qui me font l'effet d'être un plat que je ne lâcherais jamais.»

Putain de merde, c'est exactement ça pour lui, j'ai l'impression d'être un affamé devant un plat qui ne perde jamais en gout ou même en masse, ma faim ne connaissant pas de fin.

Je le regarde, il est transpirant de sueur, tentant de se calmer.

-Ça va aller ?  
-Moi…Moi je veux…te gouter…  
-Ok. Je te laisse reprendre tes esprits d'abord.

Je me redresse, lui retirant son pantalon pour le jeter assez loin pour pas qu'il nous gêne, faisant de même avec ses chaussettes, ce qu'il accepte avec plaisir. J'allais faire de même, mais il se redresse et me saisit les mains en secouant la tête, me poussant légèrement avec sa gauche. Je tombe à la renverse, sentant sa main me prendre la tête pour me la reposer sur quelque chose de moelleux. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris un cousin en me saisissant la tête.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse rapidement les lèvres. Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite, sentant dans son regard quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu chez d'autre, surtout que son baiser, un baiser rapide des lèvres, à peine une pression, me fait bien plus d'effet que tout ce que ma mémoire accepte de me laisser me rappeler.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des question, ou même analyser ce sentiment, qu'il me retire mon pantalon et sous-vêtements pour le poser, pas jeter, mais poser, à côté de lui, me retirant mes chaussette en commençant par la gauche pour me la tirant par le haut, la faisant glisser avec douceur avant de faire de même avec l'autre pied, mais il fera une chose que j'avais pas prévu, une initiative qui semble l'avoir possédée depuis longtemps, car il sait vraiment s'y prendre.

Il va m'embrasser le plat de mon pied, le léchant , ce qui me fait me contracter, se dépêcher de me sucer l'orteil, fort heureusement que je me suis couper les ongles, étant le seul soin que je me suis apporter à mes pieds, étant la première fois qu'on me le fais, sans que cela ne soit une demande fait au moment du rendez-vous et curieusement j'en ressent un plaisir immense, bien plus que quand c'est des porcs qui me le font. Sa langue va me passer entre les orteils, me provoquant un mélange de chatouille et d'excitation. Quand il a atteint le dernier orteil, me faisant languir exprès, ce qui m'excite encore plus, il remonte la tête pour me lâcher le sommet du pied, caressant ma jambe avec sa joue imberbe, me faisant comprendre qu'il m'imite avec ma langue sur son torse, me provoquant une attente qui va me provoquer un gémissement quand il va me lécher les bourse imberbe pour remonter le long de ma ample pour me prendre le gland dans la bouche.

-Ne me… passe… pas la langue. Je n'aime pas ça… Dis-je au milieu de gémissement pendant qu'il fait ses gestes, finissant quand il me prendre le gland.

Il réagit très vite, me suçant bien le gland avant de me le décalotter et sucer avec gourmandise. Je me mets à émettre des gémissements de plus en plus forts, me laissant complétement emporté, le sentant me sucer l'urètre comme une paille.

Après plusieurs minute, sous mes gémissements et le bruit de succions qu'il fait exprès de provoquer, semblant l'exciter bien plus que moi, je vais finir par l'appeler avec plaisir, comme lui qui l'a fait quand nos rôles furent inversé. Je n'aurais pas besoin de l'arrête, le faisant seul pour se retourne, continuant à me sucer, me tentant son sexe sur la gauche, je comprends ainsi qu'il veut que je reprenne, ce que je fais avec plaisir, pendant qu'il me suce les couilles avant de replonger le long de ma verge.

La position me le permettant, je le suce de plus en plus profondément, finissant par le prendre en gorge profonde, mes palpitations le prenant complétement au dépourvu. Il voudra faire de même quand je le sort de ma bouche. Le sentant merder.

-Ne t'oblige pas. Je ne suis pas un fan de la gorge profonde.

Semblant rassuré, il me sort ma bite pour me lécher et me branler rapidement, cachant ses toux légère, avant de me resucer le gland, semblant adorer faire ça, ce qui ne me dérange pas, étant comme lui, ainsi que ceux qui ont un prépuce, sensible au niveau du gland. Je vais le sentir descendre, avec hésitation, sa main sous mes couilles. Je lui faire comprend qu'il est invité en plongeant la main être ses jambes pour lui caresser son rectum avec mon index et majeur, le sentant imberbe à cet endroit. Il va relever la tête, émettant un début de gémissements en balançant le bassin contre mes doigts pour finir par se crisper dans un cri quand mes doigts sont à l'entrée de son rectum, éjaculant dans ma bouche.

Pris par la position, je vais avaler, continuant quand je lui trouve un gout nullement mauvais, surtout que c'est en long jet, sans être épais. Il soupire de bien être, me sentant lui tirer les derniers jets de sperme avant qu'il se rabougrise.

Je le libère, comprenant que je devrais me finit moi-même, me plaquant dos contre le canapé, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il tourne le regard vers moi, hochant la tête.

-Tu es vraiment géniale. C'était…

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, mettant ses jambes autour des miennes, bougeant son bassin contre mon sexe, me saisissant les deux mains pour nous les lier, les yeux fermés, le visage serein. Je vais aussi fermer les yeux le temps de sentir sa langue qui m'entraine dans un bal intense qui me fait perdre la tête, les rouvrant quand il me libère la bouche, le voyant me regarder avec un sourire.

-Tu me rattrape presque.  
-Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'arrête ?

Il approche ma main droite à sa bouche pour me sucer l'index et le majeur, passant langoureusement, comme pour mes orteils, sa langue dessus, quoi que là c'est pour mettre beaucoup de salive, comprenant où il veut en venir.

-J'ai du lubrifiant.

Il me retire les doigts de sa bouche, secouant la tête en m'amenant les doigts à son rectum.

\- Je ne veux pas de produit. Fini-il en me lâchant la main, me passant le bras libérer derrière le cou, plongeant sa tête dedans.

-Pousse comme pour tes besoins.

Je pousse mes doigts contre son rectum, le sentant pousser, mais aussi se raidir, ce qui fait que mes doigts ne passent pas, sa main droit me broyant la main. Agissant rapidement, je vais lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui le surprend et permet de passer tranquillement.

Il relève la tête en émettent un gémissement de plaisir, bougeant le basin. Je plonge la tête contre sa trachée pour lui lécher, ce qui lui fait se concentre sur mes caresse et permet de continuer à le préparer, faisant des allers-retours et écartant ses doigt avec faciliter, profitant de ses gémissements et plaisir pour l'écarter.

-Un autre…Vite…

Je souris contre son cou, comprenant qu'il est bon receveur anal, je retire mes doigts pour les replonger avec mon annuaire. Il cri de bonheur en me demandant de continuer, complétement perdu, continuant ses coup frénétique. Je le sens reprendre vigueur et décide de le pénétrer, lui expliquant quand je l'entends se plaindre en retirant mes doigts, difficilement tellement il les voulait. Il m'embrasse et avance son basin, prenant mon sexe de sa main pour le guider vers son anus. Je l'arrête en saisissant son poignet et parle, ma voix plein de chaleur.

-Sasuke…Je sais que toi tu es pur, mais je ne peux pas te promettre la même chose.

Il me regarde, comprenant, s'excusant en se relevant, me surprenant encore en n'affichant pas plus de ça que de déplaisant, à peine comme un gamin qui doit mettre pause. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois que cette situation à demander à tout recommencer depuis le début et a si souvent détruit la fin de soirée, mais lui est debout devant moi, sa bite se balançant au mouvement de jambe, cherchant du regard les préservatifs.

-Sur le membre, dans le bol en métal fermé…Oui Celui-là.

Il prend un préservatif, demandant s'ils sont lubrifiés d'une voix interrogative, encore une fois loin de mon état d'envie, l'appelant.

-Oh pardon. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment on le met.

Il me le donne. Je l'ouvre devant son regard, mettant mon index et majeur dedans pour le faire coulisser légèrement pour ensuite le mettre contre mon sexe. Il me prend le papier pour le jeter dans la poubelle. J'allais me plaindre que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je comprends qu'en vérité il partait vers le meuble pour prendre la boite en métal et la mettre plus proche de nous.

-Comme ça tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps. C'est bon ?

J'expire un rire en souriant, lui prenant la tête pour l'embrassant à plein bouche.

-T'es vraiment le mec le plus cool que je me suis taper.

La remarque semble légèrement lui faire mal, ayant voulu être mon premier.

-Dit-toi que sans mon expérience, on ne s'éclaterait pas autant.  
-J'ai rien dit.  
-Je te prends toujours.  
-Oh que oui.

Il met à genou sur le canapé, les bras sur l'appui dos, me tendant les fesses, creusant les reins. Je me lèche les lèvres, prends ses fesses pour les masser tranquillement, mettant mes deux pouces dans son rectum, ce qui le fait sursaute et soupire dans je les retire après avoir vérifié s'il était toujours autant ouvert.

-Un problème ? Me demande-t-il simplement.  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Co...OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH PUUUUUUUUTAINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Je rigole alors que je plonge en lui, l'entendant jure, me stoppant à moitié, le temps pour qu'il s'habitude.

-Non ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait. Dit-il en faisant des allers retour sur mon sexe.

Je me penche, appuyant ma main gauche sur l'appui dos, à côté de la sienne, l'autre tenant mon sexe, sentant ses fesses taper dessus pendant ses allées retour. Je suis surpris de son initiative. Je ne sais pas si tous les asexuels sont comme lui, j'en doute car tous les pans ne sont pas comme moi, encore heureux, mais cette première fois me laisse un vrai souvenir de plaisir. C'est ironique que ce soit un mec qui n'aime pas le sexe, ne ressent rien pour lui, qui soit mon meilleur coup. Ce n'est pas une question de puceau, car j'en sais si souvent dépuceler, Sasuke est vraiment unique.

J'émets des gémissements en même temps que je le sens émettre des bruits étouffés, le voyant se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Je retire ma main de mon sexe pour lui toucher sa lèvre, ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse ou se marque, voulant me réserver ce privilège, mais il va ouvrir la bouche, son mouvement brusque n'étant pas arrête par ma main, se prendre tout mon sexe dans son anus. Comme lui je vais ouvrir la bouche, pris d'un sursaute, tombant sur lui, ma main droite allant tombant sur la sienne, prenant de grand inspiration, lui soupirant.

-Menma…Je ne peux plus faire bouger…

Pensant lui avoir fait mal, je vais pour me retirer, sortant complétement.

-Oui reviens.

Comprenant mon erreur, je vais vite improviser, rerentrant d'un moment brusque.

-AHHHHHH OUIIIIIII !

Je me recule, mais ne sort pas, refaisant un mouvement brusque, l'entendant émet un bruit long en se mordant la lèvre, je lui fais comprendre de ne plus le faire en lui touchant la lèvre de l'index droit, le sentant le sucer. Il me saisit la main gauche, pour me la lier, comme avec ma droite.

-Oui continue.

Je souris, plongeant encore et encore avant de commencer à accélérer le mouvement ce qui le fait émettre des petits cris aigue, la musique de nos cris et de mon bassin tapant contre ses fesses faisant une belle musique. Il lâche ma main droite pour se masturber, mais je lui saisis pour le faire moi-même, lui provoquant un meilleur plaisir. Je vais commencer à avoir le rythme qui s'accélère, n'arrivant plus à tenir, surtout quand je le sens pris de spams, un spam de jouissance, lâchant un gémissement couper en jouissant dans le préservative en me plantant au fond de lui, ce qui va le faire jouir du liquide séminal plus que de spermatozoïdes.

Écrouler sur lui, je vais sentir sa main droite derrière ma tête, me caressant en tremblant de plaisir, me demandant si j'allais bien. Je ne réponds pas, reprenant ma respiration en tombant sur la droite pour m'assoir quand ma débandassions m'a fait sortir, retirant mon préservatif qui est bien remplie, le nouant. Sasuke va m'embrasser en me le prenant pour aller le jeter, voulant me laisser reprendre mon souffle, me demandant si je veux boire quelque chose.

J'hoche juste la tête, le regardant partir dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il est dedans, je vais repenser à notre échange et tenter de redescendre sur terre, mais rien à faire, c'était une putain de baise et je n'arrive vraiment pas à redescendre de mon orgasme. Je l'entends ouvrir mon frigo pour prendre quelque chose, l'ayant encore entendu l'ouvrir encore, pour le refermer, revenant avec deux verre, me donnant le miens qui contient du jus de Cranberry, pile poil ce qu'il me fallait. Il m'embrasse après avoir bu son verre, me laissant sur les lèvres le liquide sucrée.

Je bois et m'étire un bon coup, le vantant d'avoir été un as.

-Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'ai vraiment adoré et je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir perdu ma première fois avec toi. Je pense même que tu es le seul qui aurait pu.

Je me tourne vers lui, lui demandant s'il n'exagère pas. Il secoue la tête.

-Non. Tu as été très pédagogue et m'a fait adorer ce qui, pour moi, n'avais que dégout comme synonyme.  
-Ha ha… Ne t'attend pas à ce que je réponde en prose.  
-T'es encore capable de parler Italien ?

Je m'étonne, l'interrogeant par le silence, hochant la tête.

\- Divertente per emettere nuovo adulto.

Il me lance un regard en réfléchissant.

-Un problème?  
-Je trouve ça étrange.  
- _Besual tu lingua?_

Il ne m'a pas compris, mais à son regard, j'ai compris qu'il préférait l'ancien italien, l'italien poétique, l'italien que la divine comédie m'a appris. Il va m'embrasser rapidement avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule, fermant les yeux. Encore une fois, je vais rester surpris par ce que m'apportent ses lèvres, tournant la tête qui se repose sur mon épaule.

-Tu n'as pas froid?  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment du style frileux.  
-Ça je l'aurais deviné avec ta peau froide comme un glaçon. Tu sembles complètement KO.  
-J'ai juste besoin de reposer mes yeux.  
-Tu préfère pas qu'on aille au lit?

Il sourit, mais se cache contre mon omoplate, semblant encore gène. Je comprends, mais ne dit rien, me levant en le prenant par les mains, le tirant à moi pour l'embrasser, voulant encore profiter de lui avant qu'il me soit enlevé. Après tout, une fois la mission terminée, je ne le reverrai jamais. Il va encore me surprendre en me serrant dans ses bras, descendant ses mains sur mes fesses, semblant vouloir me porter.

-Sur de toi Héraclès  
-Je te sais pas lourd Déjanire.

Je n'ai pas compris la référence, il me répond que c'est l'une des femmes d'Hercule et me prouve ses derniers mots en me soulevant avec facilite, me portant en m'embrassant longuement pour monter les escaliers et allée dans la chambre ouverte. Kyūbi nous voit venir et saute du lit pour laisser passer Sasuke, sortant en se faisant discret pour descendre en bas. Mon Héraclès me pose sur le lit et va allumer la lumière qui se trouve sur la table de chevet avant de me rejoint avec plaisir, s'allongeant sur moi pour m'embrasser, me prenant le bras gauche pour le vénérer de baiser léger, ce qui me fait rire.

-Je pensais que tu détestais ça?  
-Je ne déteste pas. Je n'éprouve juste pas d'envie de le faire, faisant tout ça parce que je sais que toi si.  
-En gros tu te forces pour moi.  
-Oui.

Sa réponse net coupe toute pensée et ferait se poser beaucoup de question à des personne qui l'aurait. Moi, je souris, le laissant continuer d'être mon obliger, profitant vraiment de ce cadeau qui m'est fait.

-Sache que je le ferais avec personne d'autre.  
-Pas même avec ta femme qu'on te donnera. Rigole-je.

Loin de sourire, il me répondra que non, reprenant sa vénérance. Ses mots seront sans doute trompés par le temps, oubliés, mais sur le moment je joue le jeu et me perd dans ses mots qui me prouve que je suis son unique, son essentiel.

-Mon bon. Venez donc ici que je vous vénère a mon tours.

Il sourit et s'approche de moi pour que je l'embrasse, mais je le surprends en plongeant sur son sexe que je suce.

\- Ahh...Je ne crois pas qu'elle veut un troisième round.

Je souris, le trompant en caressant sa rondelle de ma droite, ce qui va immédiatement le faire ouvrir la bouche, reprenant une demi bémol qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, ce que Sasuke comprend, soupirant longuement avant de s'allonge à son tours sur le côté, nous permettant de reprendre notre position de 69, mais Sasuke va encore me surprend en me relevant le genou gauche pour jouer avec mes pieds, semblant adorer mes pieds.

Nous allons continuer ainsi pendant pas mal de minute avant que le sommeil commence à nous prendre, moi sentant mes yeux lourd et Sasuke me tétant de moins en moins les oreilles. Les yeux se fermant, je vais les rouvrir doucement en sentant la couverture sur mon corps, voyant Sasuke qui me passe la main sur les yeux pour que je les referme, me caressant les cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur le front et me serrer contre son torse, que je vais prendre comme cousin, sentant sa fraicheur me faire du bien.

-Oyasumi Fox. Je souris rapidement en connaissant mon anglais, répondant.  
-Buona notte Raven. Dis-je avec mon accent italien fatigué.

Un silence va suivre, je sombre, mais avant j'entendrais ses derniers mots vaguement sans les relever.

-Merci pour tout.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Je vais sentir quelque chose de mouiller contre ma joue, l'habitude me faisant identifier Kyūbi, je vais lui dire de me laisser, que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui. Le museau disparait, ce qui me fait sourire, allant replonger contre le corps froid de Sasuke, mais je sens qu'on m'éloigne de lui assez rapidement, me faisant me réveiller d'un bon, paniquer, voyant Sasuke qui continue à dormir, me faisant remplacer par un cousin, la masse correspondant.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me retourne d'un bon, frappant la personne derrière moi, mais je me fais saisir le poignet pour qu'il soit plaquer contre le lit, l'autre bras étant de même, quelqu'un me bloquant les jambe en s'asseyant dessus, tout cela en même temps qu'on me placer un torchon contre la bouche, me bloquant la tête pour que mes yeux voilent face à moi une silhouette dans l'obscurité, une silhouette avec les yeux rouge, une silhouette qui me hantera la nuit et me raidis, une silhouette que mon cerveau rejette pendant plusieurs seconde, me débattant comme face à un Shinigami, mais mon cerveau se réveille vite avec l'adrénaline, me faisant comprendre que m'agiter ne m'attirera que des ennuis, clignant des yeux en voyant face à moi la silhouette qui a maintenant les yeux violets, doublant l'intensité de la peur qui se trouve dans mon corps, ayant reconnu qui se trouve devant moi, celui-ci restant une seconde au-dessus de moi, gravant à l'acide la peur dans mon cœur. Il me libère, faisant signe aux autres d'en faire de même, intimant à Kyūbi de se taire alors qu'il commençait à geindre légèrement, disparaissant.

Je reste immobile sur le lit, regardant le blanc du plafond, bénissant ne pas avoir envie de piser, sinon j'aurais mouillé le lit. Je vais me lever trois minutes après, sentant Kyūbi me lécher le visage, signalant que je dois me dépêcher.

Faisant attention, pendant ma direction hors de la chambre, à ne pas taper dans les meuble ou même écraser les préservatif remplis et les tube de Gingko Biloba, un aphrodisiaque pour revigorer et augmenter l'endurance sexuelle chez l'homme, ainsi que d'autre produit qui nous ont permis de nous amuser longtemps, ayant toujours fini en position de 69, moi avec son sexe, lui en jouant avec mes jambes et orteil, quelque fois avec mon rectum et sexe, mais c'est rare. Les préservatifs ne sont pas tous de moi, lui aussi en à utiliser, très peu, au vu de son pucelage récent et que aucune maladie ne peut lui avoir été transmis, mon expérience dans la luxure s'en étant assuré, ayant voulu essayer avec pour voir si cela lui changeait la manière de ressentir le sexe. Il m'a avoué que cela était différent, mais que ça ne gâchait rien au vu de ma capacité à s'occuper de lui.

Je ferme la porte quand Kyūbi en sort, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pendant que je descends, voyant sur la droite les garde faire barrage, me faisant comprendre que je n'avais que pour seul accès la sortie. De tout manière je n'ai rien à récupère, mes affaire ayant été récupère par les nettoyeurs qui les ont plié à l'entrer. Je les enfile rapidement, savant qu' **Il** n'aime pas tellement attendre, surtout que le connaissant, il a dû me laisser profiter encore un peu vu que les nettoyeur ont déjà tout nettoyer de nos échanges et ranger ce qui a été déplacer, soit tout, car j'ai vécu avant que Sasuke arrive.

Habillé, Kyūbi sur mes pas, chaussure à la main, la porte m'est ouverte. Je m'arrête à l'entrer, ayant comme envie de me retourner vers l'étage, ayant envie de demander au garde de ne pas être froid avec lui quand il va se réveiller, d'être compatissant, mais je ne ferais que me tourne vers lui pour prendre son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche.

-C'est les miennes. Lui crache-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, me mettant la cigarette dans le bec, me la faisant allumer par celui de droite.

Dehors, l'air frais me revigore et me donne de l'énergie. C'est une sorte de rituel, après chaque fin de journée, je prends un grand bol d'air et me fume une clope, cela me récompensant. Pourtant, là, je vais me retirer ma clope pour la jeter à terre, l'écrasant en jetant mon paquet par terre pendant que je me dirige vers la voiture, la portière s'ouvrant. Je rentre dedans simplement, me disant que cette mission s'est finis comme elle à commencer, simplement.

-Menma ! Hurle une voix.

J'aimerais tellement avoir raison. Je me retourne pour voir Sasuke bloqué à la porte, semblant tirer dans la maison, ayant pour dernière vision de l'extérieur, moi qui rentre dans la voiture qui démarre assez rapidement.

Pauvre Sasuke, je suis sûr qu'il est paniqué, qu'il demande qui sont les personnes dans la maison, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, puis détruit quand il découvre que je suis en vérité une pute et que je me suis fait payer.

-Je t'emmène dans la clinique, comme promis, tu te feras opérer pour ton derrière, disparaissant le temps qu'il faudra.

J'hoche la tête, émettant un léger bruit de soupire, ne pouvant empêcher ma tête de se tourne vers la vitre, voyant le paysage défiler devant mes yeux, restant silencieux face au parole qu'on me fait.

-Tu n'aurais pas brisé ta troisième règle ? Demande la voix froide qui se trouve devant moi.

Je ne dis rien, continuant à regarder le paysage quelque seconde. Troisième règle, la plus importante.

Ne jamais s'attacher au client. Malgré que je fasse ami avec lui, cela reste un jeu et je ne dois jamais, au grand jamais, le considère comme une vrai connaissance, amie ou tout autre que comme un client que je ne reverrai que s'il paye.

Je tourne le regard vers l'homme face à moi aux yeux violets.

-Non Madara-sama. Jamais je ne la briserais.


End file.
